Our Nindo: Our Ninja ways
by Narutotypster
Summary: Naruto-Hina Romance. How Naruto and Hinatas relationship got to be. Comedy. Pairs-Naru-hina-main Sak-sas Ino-Shik Tenten Neji.......
1. Dude This Turtle Was Huge!

Dude This Turtle Was Huge!!

* * *

We begin with an annoying Naruto, and a terribly annoyed Sakura. Naruto was telling Naruto about this giant turtle, he _states _he saw.

"It was soo cool; it was all these different col-." Naruto tried to finish, but was interrupted. Sakura took her fist and hit Naruto in the back of her head. Sakura had enough of this stupid story of his. Besides that he wouldn't go away. Naruto quickly fell to the ground and held his head. Sakura just stood there looking at him with her fist in the air and a glare that could kill. Naruto jumped up to his feet.

"Ouch…Sakura-Chan what was that for?" Naruto said still holding his held looking at Sakura really confused. Naruto noticed Sakura's eyebrow twitching. '_Now I really don't want to know.'_ Naruto said to himself with a terrified look.

"Well um…I gonna go now…" Naruto said running quickly away from her. Sakura looked at the stupid blond headed baka run away. Naruto started to slow down. The pain quickly came back as he grabbed his head. He continued making his way down Konoha Main Street hoping he would find something to do.

* * *

Kiba, Shino, Hinata and of course big Akamaru were about to order their food at Konoha's dinner. They were sitting at a round booth by the window so their friends could join them if they wanted.

"So what are you gonna get Shino huh?" Shino's eyebrow twitched at Kiba's loudness. Then he calmed down.

"I don't know." Shino said bluntly. Kiba looked disappointed he was hoping he would get an answer. He let out a disappointed sigh. Kiba then got happy again. He turned to Hinata who was looking at the menu.

"What are you getting Hinata-Chan?" Kiba asked loudly. This made Hinata jump a little and drop the menu. Kiba saw this.

"Wow Hinata you sure are fidgety." He said.

"Well anyway…what are you ordering?" He asked hoping Hinata figured it out. Hinata just shrugged. Kiba again let out a disappointed sigh. He then gave up and picked up his menu looking through it.

* * *

Naruto was still holding his head walking when he saw Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata inside Konoha dinner. Naruto didn't hesitate. He ran up to the glass and knocked on it loudly, with one of his big trademark smiles. Kiba turned his attention to see smiling Naruto at the window. Kiba waved at Naruto and shouted to come in through the glass. Naruto again didn't hesitate he quickly ran to the door. Hinata now realized Naruto was coming and a deep blushed made its way to her face. Nobody really noticed this though. Two seconds later Naruto was in the booth sitting right next to Hinata.

"Yo!" Naruto shouted. Kiba just smiled. Akamaru barked. Shino sighed annoyed. While Hinata's face turned a deeper shade of red. Again this went unnoticed.

"What's up Naruto?" Kiba shouted almost with as much enthusiasm as Naruto had.

"Wait…You guys didn't order yet did you?" Naruto said. That's when Shino decided to speak up.

"Well since there is no food on the table I guess that answers the question." Shino said. Naruto eyebrow started to twitch. '_He has such a messed up attitude."_ Naruto said to himself.

"Well that's great because I'm hungry." Naruto said happily. Kiba nodded in agreement. That's when the pain came back. Naruto grabbed his head again.

"Arrgghh!" Naruto said in pain. This made Hinata speak up.

"Wha what's w wrong N Naruto." Hinata said with worry in her voice. Naruto looked at her and saw the worry on her face along with the blush. He just gave her one of his big smiles to show he was fine. Naruto let go of his throbbing head. Shino and Kiba just looked at Naruto confused. Though you couldn't see that, Shino was confused thanks to his jacket hood. Naruto looked at everyone.

"Well I bet your wondering what happened." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck. He then begin to explain.

"I was walking when I saw Sakura. Then I decided to go talk to her. SHe was talking about something I dont know. Well anyways I finally told her this story about this awesome turtle I saw." KIba looked at naruto with a weird look.

"Turtle?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Yes turtle. Anyway I saw this turtle and man was it huge." Kiba then wanted to no more.

"How big was it?" Kiba asked almost begging for him to say it already.

"Oh I dont know like bigger than this table." Naruto said pointing to the table they were sitting at. KIba's eyes widened.

"Seriously...SWEET what else?" Kiba said jumping up and down in his seat." Hinata and Shino were just sitting there listening.

"Well it was all these diffrent colors. Like red green and purple!" Naruto said jumping in his seat again. Kiba started jumping even more.

"That is AWESOME!!" Kiba shouted making others in the resturaunt turn thier way.

"Yea but then she hit me." Naruto said. Kiba was shocked.

"Why that's like the coolest story ever!" Kiba said

"Exactly my point." Naruto said happy that _someone _believed him.

"Naruto." Shino begin. "That story logically made no sense whatsoever." Shino said with no emotion.

"Well fine dont believe me." Naruto said to Shino. Naruto then turned to Hinata who was just sitting their blushing listening to her secret crush. She noticed Naruto looking at her and blushed even more.

'_Why is he looking at me?'_Hinata thought to her self.

"You believe me don't you Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked her looking straight into her eyes. Of course Naruto not really caring for peoples personal space had his face inches away from Hinata's. Hinata face was covered in a red blush.

"Don't you?" Naruto asked again really wanting her to say yes. But Hinata mind wasn't working at top speed right now thanks to Naruto.

'_Naruto-Kun this close to me.' _Was all Hinata could think at the moment. Then she couldn't hold it anymore and she fainted. Kiba and Shino heard a _thud _and turned thier heads to see a confused Naruto and a fainted Hinata whoose head was now on the table.

"What the hell just happened?!" Naruto said very confused. Shino just shrugged.

"Just be happy she did that before the food came, eh" Kiba said chuckling. Naruto laughed a bit.

"That is true." Naruto said but then realized something.

"Hey guys I dont really feel like eating anymore." Naruto told Shino and Kiba.

"Oh well then take Hinata with you. She might not be in the mood to eat." Kiba told Naruto.

"Yea ok whatever." Naruto responded. He then picked Hinata up bridal style and walked out the store.

"Um...was that really a good idea?" Shino asked Kiba.

"Good idea about what?" Kiba asked confused.

"Well you just told Naruto to take Hinata with him. And well...he's holding her bridal style...what about when she wakes up?" Kiba thought about what Shino said. He new about Hinata's feeling torward him.

"Well...I'm not sure...but then again I dont care." Kiba said with his hands behind his head. Shino shrugged.

"Yea I dont really care either." Shino said without emotion. Thats when the waitress came.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress asked them with a smile.

"Heh heh...guess we forgot to think about that." Kiba said scratching the back of his neck.

"Guess you're right." Shino anwsered still not showing any sign of emotion.

"Yea..give us like five more minutes." Kiba said with his right hand up repersenting the number five. The waittress smiled and walked away.

* * *

Naruto was on his way bringing Hinata home. '_Wow she's really light. It's like carrying nothing.'_ When suddenly he felt Hinata moving. Naruto stopped walking and looked down. Hinata opened her eyes to meet Naruto's. Naruto was staring straight into her eyes and got lost in them for a second. Hinata had no idea where she was. She remembered being at a dinner then Naruto looked at her and she remembered blacking out. Hinata looked all around still ajusting to the bright sun. She saw the ground but she wasn't on it. She was trying to figure out what the heck was keeping her up. She looked back up to see Naruto staring at her confused. She finally relized Naruto was holding her. Her eyes widened.

"ARRRGGGHHH!!" Hinata screamed. This made Naruto jump off the ground.

"ARRRGGGHHH!!" Naruto said copying Hinata. Then he dropped her on the ground. Naruto then relized what he did.

"Ah, gomen Hinata-Chan! You screamed and scared me." Naruto said panicking. He offered Hinata his hand. But Hinata just looked at it.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop you I just um...um...you probably hate me now don't you." Naruto said talking so fast Hinata could barely understand him.

"Um..um...I'll make it up to you...um...um I know I'll treat you to ramen tommorrow at...7:00 PM...is that ok just forgive me." Naruto looked like he was on the verge of tears he didn't want some one like Hinata to hate him. Hinata's mind again was not working properly. She finally came back to her senses.

_'Is Naruto-Kun asking me out on a d date?_' Hinata asked herself. '_No he only has feelings torward Sakura (sigh)...' _

Hinata nodded. "O o ok Na Naruto-Kun." This put a whole wave of relief over Naruto.

"Ok and I'm really sorry I dropped you it was a comeplete accident I swear."

"N no really I it's ok." Hinata said barely getting it out.

"Arigato." Naruto said to Hinata. He then waved and ran off in the distance. Then Hinata walked home with a ear to ear smile on her face.

* * *

So first chapter first story alot of first things today. Well did you like it I hope so. I thought the turtle thing was a little funny but I'm gonna have some really funny parts in here. well bye bye. :)


	2. Why So Unlucky KibaKun

Why So Unlucky Kiba-kun

Kiba and Shino were about to pay the check at the dinner.

"So…" Kiba said to Shino

"Yup…" Shino answered. They were both staring at the check on the table in front of them.

"You gonna get that…?" Kiba asked Shino hoping he'd say yes. Instead of an answer _Shino _turned out to be a bug clone and disappeared. Kiba looked shocked. Akamaru too had a shocked look on his face.

"CRAP!" Kiba yelled making people look in his direction. First of all, Kiba didn't have any money. Second of all, he would probably have to get out of there as fast as he could. Kiba and Akamaru ran to the door as fast as they could only to be stopped by a familiar waitress. The waitress had an eye of suspiciousness as she looked at Kiba.

"Excuse me I'm afraid you forgot to pay the bill." She said with her arms crossed and her left foot tapping." Kiba could see she really had no patience. Kiba tried to make a run for it only to be tackled by the security guard. Now Kiba was on his back looking straight at the biggest guy he'd ever seen, who was on his stomach. Kiba didn't know what to do he couldn't use his ninja powers on a mere civilian. The security guard _really _had no patience.

"So kid I'm gonna ask you once…you gonna give us the money for that check ova there?" He said in deep tone. People all over the restaurant were watching the scene. Kiba didn't say a thing. What Kiba saw next scared the living daylights out of him. Kiba saw the guy slowly raise his fist.

"I told you I would ask…once." The guy said to Kiba looking directly into his eyes. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Oh SHIT!" Was all Kiba could make out before the guy punched him with all his might. Kiba's lip started to bleed.

'_Ok no more of this shit getting beat up.' _Kiba said to himself. "Akamaru!" Kiba yelled looking at Akamaru. Akamaru barked in return. Akamaru then turned to look at the security guy. And barked with all his might. The security guard toppled over. Kiba finally made it out the door. But unlucky for him that security guard just called for back up. Kiba looked back at the not only security guards chasing but ninjas too.

"Crap crap crap crap!" Was all Kiba could say. The ninja's were gaining up on Kiba. One of the ninja's took out some chakra string ready to tie Kiba up. The ninja then made it into a lasso, and threw it. Now Kiba was in a position where he running screaming for his life with a lasso shaped chakra string hovering over his head. The chakra string finally made its way down. It stopped when it was around his arms. The ninja then tightened it. Kiba didn't know what the hell happened but he fell to the ground. Akamaru would've helped him but they got him caught in chakra string too. The ninja's soon rushed over to Kiba. One of them spotted the forehead protector.

"Ahhh so he's a ninja, eh." One of them asked nobody in particular.

"Guess so." One of them answered. Kiba was just wiggling all around trying to get out.

"Hey stop moving kid." One of the ninja said. They then tied Kiba's legs up with chakra string.

"Well we better see what Hokage-Sama wants us to do with him." The others just nodded.

"Wait no not Tsunade!" Kiba shouted. The others ignored him.

So they had already been dragging Kiba for about ten minutes. They would have been in Tsunade's office at this time but him moving so much made it take longer.

Shino just happen to pass by at the time. He was just out looking for bugs. As soon as Kiba saw Shino he started screaming and moving around even more.

"SHINO YOU ASSHOLE DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH TODAY BECAUSE OF YOU!?" Kiba screamed. Shino turned to the noise to see Kiba tied up in chakra string. Shino just pointed to himself with his head to the side. Kiba was so irritated right now.

"YES YOU BASTARD!! ALL THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T FELL LIKE PAYING FOR THE CHECK!" Kiba shouted at Shino at the top of his lungs. Shino just shrugged and walked away. Kiba watched as Shino walked away as if he didn't see anything.

"SHINO GET YOU ASS BACK OVER HERE AND HELP ME!!" Kiba yelled pissed off. But Shino ignored him once more.

"CRAP!" Kiba yelled out.

"Hey shut up kid!" One of the ninjas said.

They finally arrived at Tsunade's office. One of the ninja knocked on the door.

"You may enter." Tsunade said calmly. The ninja's walked in and through Kiba on the floor. Kiba at this point was crying. He kept mumbling '_why do these things happen to me?' _Tsunade realized it was Kiba and Akamaru.

"W what the hell Kiba?" Tsunade asked somewhat confused.

"Yeah some security guard said somebody was stealing something from Konoha Dinner." One of the ninja's explained. Tsunade scratched her head.

"And…" Tsunade asked like everything they said was pointless. One of the ninja was about to say something, but they were interrupted by Kiba.

"I swear it wasn't my fault. I Shino, Hinata and Akamaru were at Konoha Dinner. Then Naruto came. Oh yeah he told us this really cool story about this giant turtle it was so cool I mean it was all these dif-." Kiba was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Please get on with it Kiba." Tsunade said tired.

"Right…Any way Hinata fainted. Then Naruto wasn't hungry anymore so he left and took Hinata with him. But she was still in fainted mode, so he had to carry her. Then Shino and I ordered our food. Then the…check came. I then asked Shino if he would get it. But it turned out to be a bug clone. The thing is I didn't have any money so I tried to run. Then the waitress stopped me, followed by this huge security guard who tackled me not to mention punched. Then I ran out the store and one of those ninja tied me up with chakra string. Then on our way here I saw Shino but he ignored me. And here we are." Kiba said trying to catch his breath. Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded.

"I see…" Tsunade said. "Well let him go." The ninja looked at him confused.

"Oook…" One of the ninja said. They then untied him and Akamaru. Kiba jumped up.

"Finally!" Kiba shouted. Kiba then looked at Tsunade "Thank you thank you!" Kiba said on his knees to Tsunade. Tsunade then looked at him and smirked.

"Yea…but I'm still telling you Mom." Tsunade said to Kiba. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Y you're telling my…what?" Kiba said still in shock. Tsunade just smiled.

"Well yeah I mean even if it wasn't on purpose you still did it." Tsunade explained. Kiba just looked at her then he exploded.

"Are you crazy!?" Kiba screamed. "She'll kill me if she finds out." Tsunade just shrugged.

"Not my problem." Tsunade said calmly. Kiba looked at Akamaru.

"Come on Akamaru." Akamaru woofed.

"Wherever where going right now it's not home." Kiba then got on Akamaru's back and they went to the park.


	3. A Shikamaru Day

Hey thanks for the reviews people. I didn't think I would get this many this quickly. I'm trying to put up chapters as fast as possible. Because I hate waiting and I bet you do too so I'm making them as fast as possible. I'm also putting them up fast because school's soon and I'll be getting home at like 6:00 PM so I'm trying to hurry. I'm trying to get at least fifty chapters. Well thanks for reading.

* * *

So This Is What It's Like In a Shikamaru Day

Shikamaru was lying down in the park looking up into the clouds. He had his arms behind his head. His eyes were half closed as his face had no emotion on it whatsoever. For some reason he felt as if he was being watched.

'_Should I get_ _up and look…no I'll just stay here. But then again…man my head hurts.' _Shikamaru said in his head. But he was right there was somebody watching him. Well more like _somebody's_

"So…this is really interesting. Why'd you pick him?" Ino said bored. Tenten looked at Ino annoyed.

"Well you thought it was a great pick earlier." Tenten answered. Ino thought about what happened earlier that day.

* * *

-Flashblack-

_Tenten was walking with Ino. They were about to go to Konoha diner for breakfast. But they heard somebody screaming in there, and decided not to go. They thought it sounded like Kiba's voice but ignored the thought. So they just continued walking looking for something else to do._

"_Hey who do you think that guy screaming in the diner was?" Ino asked confused. Tenten shrugged._

"_I don't know but he sounded like he was in pain." Tenten answered. Ino looked up at the sky. Whenever she looked in the clouds it reminded her of Shikamaru, Ino's secret crush._

"_So then what do you feel like doing?" Tenten said obviously bored. Then Ino got an idea._

"_Wanna spy on somebody?" Ino asked with a sneaky smile. Tenten was now interested now._

"_Like who?" Tenten asked._

"_Oh um…wait I don't know." Ino said scratching her head. Tenten went through all the boy ninja she could think of. She was down to Shikamaru and Kiba. But then she thought about Kiba and he would probably smell them._

"_Ok, how about Shikamaru." Tenten said happily._

"_Yea let's spy on Shikamaru-Kun!" She said happily. _

_They found Shikamaru lying down on the grass looking at the clouds in the park. They then hid behind a huge rock and watched him._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"Yea I did think he was more interesting BEFORE we spied on him!" Ino said regretting they picked Shikamaru. Though she still had a huge crush on Shikamaru, she wished he wasn't so lazy.

"Well then I- wait a minute he's getting up." Tenten said to Ino. Ino jumped up. They both looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru finally got up after somewhere between an hour and a half of cloud watching.He stretched out his arms and let out a long yawn.

"Man I'm beat…" Shikamaru said tired. He then walked other to a tree and leaned against it standing up. Then he fell into a sitting position. He leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes. Ino was really getting annoyed.

"Is he sleeping!?" Ino shouted out. Tenten jumped on Ino and put a hand over her mouth. Shikamaru opened his eyes from the sudden outburst.

"Hmm… it's to loud here I'm going home. But then again I'll just have to deal with my mothers nagging." Shikamaru's stomach growled. "Sounds like I'm hungry…stupid stomach." Shikamaru started to walk away. Ino couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Tenten off of her and ran from the rock they were hiding behind to Shikamaru. Tenten just watched kinda wanting to find out what would happen. Shikamaru turned around to see an annoyed Ino.

'_Jeeze what's up with her…I'm really not in the mood.' _Shikamaru thought to himself, still without any real emotion except being tired.

"Can I help you?" Shikamaru asked. Ino just nodded.

"Yea are you ALWAYS this boring!?" Ino asked anger and annoyance clear in her voice. Shikamaru looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by boring?" Shikamaru asked her. Ino looked at him like he just asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Well me and Tente-." Ino got interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Why are you and Tenten here?" Shikamaru asked looking past Ino's head trying to find another girl.

"Yes, let me explain. We were bored so we spied on you. But it really wasn't spying if you ask me. I mean all you did was look at the clouds for like two hours, and then you go and take a nap. I mean do you do anything?" Ino asked. Shikamaru looked at her and smiled.

"Yes I eat, sleep and look at the clouds." Shikamaru stated.

"Is that it?" Ino asked. Shikamaru looked at her and smiled more.

"Of course that isn't all I do. Well bye, conversations like this are just too complicated." Shikamaru said as he began to turn around and walk away. But he stopped when he felt Ino grab on to his arm.

'_Despite the situation I'm gonna ask him here anyway.' _Ino said in her mind happily. Shikamaru turned back around. He had a questioning look on his face.

"So…Shikamaru-kun I was wondering." Ino began to say. As soon as Shikamaru heard the _Kun _she added he immediately knew what she was going to ask. He could never figure out why girls hid their feeling so much like that.

"Um…anyw-." Ino tried to say but was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Yea sure whatever I'll go on a date with you. How about Friday, I'll pick you up at 6:30 PM. Right…Bye." Shikamaru finished then he turned around and walked off with his hands in his pockets. Ino just stood there kinda confused about what had just happened. But whatever happened she was happy it did. She turned around and walked back to Tenten with a big smile on her face. Tenten just looked at Ino come her way. She looked drunk since she was swaying from side to side with a giant but kinda messed up smile. Ino was lost in her own little world full of happiness. Ino finally reached Tenten.

'_He said yes…he said yes…he said yes!' _Was all Ino could think. But she finally came back to her senses. Tenten just saw her ask Shikamaru a question.

"Ino what…happened?" She asked in a way kinda afraid to ask. Ino just looked at her and smiled.

"He...said...yes." Ino said happily. Tenten looked at Ino confused.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked even more confused.

"Shika-Kun he said yes." Ino said. Tenten looked at her again confused.

"What did he-?" Tenten stopped when she finally realized what she was talking about. "Ooohhh, well then…this is awkward." Tenten said kinda freaked out that Shikamaru said yes to something like that.

"How is it awkward?" Ino asked. Tenten shrugged.

"I just thought that he would avoid stuff like that in his life." Tenten said.

"Yea…you know you are right. I thought Shikamaru would say no as soon as I asked him." Ino said getting confuse now. "But I don't care as long as he said yes,"

"Well anyway I got to go I'm already late." Tenten told Ino.

"Already late for what?" Ino asked

"My family's weapon shop, I work there part time." Tenten answered.

"Well ok bye." Ino said.

"Bye. Oh yea your coming to the sleepover tonight right?" Tenten asked.

"Yea I'm going." Ino answered.

"Cool I think all of us girls need to really do something about our love life. Well at least you just took the first step, with Shikamaru and all." Tenten said.

"Well bye see you tonight." Ino said walking in the opposite direction of Tenten, waving at her. Tenten waved back.

'_Yea our love life's…Neji.' _Tenten thought to herself.

* * *

ok next chapter is about the girls sleepover. Then the chapter after that is about Naruto and Hinata. So that's the plan right now so I'm working on it. Thanks for the reviews. They are making want to write more because I do not want to dissapoint you. Oh yea it was really scary I forgot my Password but I figured it out with the find lost password button. I was so scared. I thought evryone would be mad at me well anyway bye. :)


	4. Secrets at a Sleepover

So were gonna find out a lot of stuff in this chapter. Oh yea just in case nobody figured this out yet we're in the Shippuden time. Well enjoy.

* * *

Secrets at a Sleepover

Sakura was sitting on her couch waiting for her friends to arrive. She heard a couple knocks at the door. She quickly jumped from the house and ran to the door. She opened the door to see Tenten and Hinata standing holding there overnight bags.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata said smiling. Sakura smiled and waved.

"Hey Tenten." Sakura said waving at Tenten. Tenten smiled and stepped inside followed by Hinata.

"I'll help you take your bags upstairs." Sakura offered. Hinata and Tenten nodded and they followed Sakura upstairs to her room.

'_Oh my gosh…oh my gosh…oh my gosh.' _Ino kept repeating in her head like she was crazy. Ino just heard and saw something she never expected. She was running as fast as she could to Sakura's house.

She finally was a block away from Sakura's house. Now she was facing Sakura's front door still thinking the same thing over and over again. She knocked on the door. But nobody heard her since everyone was upstairs. She started panicking when nobody came to the door.

'_How to get in...how…how.' _Ino thought to herself looking for away to get inside. '_Yes…window.' _Ino ran over to the window and tried to open it but it was locked. She started to bang on it.Hinata heard some sort of noise downstairs.

"Umm…Sakura I think somebody's downstairs." Hinata told Sakura. Sakura started to walk downstairs to the door. She could hear the noise more clearly now, so she opened up the door. She saw Ino banging at her window but when she heard the door open she stopped and turned around.

"Sakura! I saw the weirdest most kinda cool interesting thing ever…it involves you." Ino said with too much energy. Sakura stood there looking confused but somewhat annoyed.

"Ino don't you know we have a doorbell?" Sakura said. Ino looked at Sakura with an embarrassed face.

"Ooohhh" Ino said now realizing how stupid she was acting moments ago. "Well…anyway I have something awesome to tell you." Ino said excited. "Actually I want to tell the other girls too. Are they here yet?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded. "Cool then I want to tell them right now?" Sakura just looked at Ino.

"Ok well we were planning on watching a movie first so how bout after?" Sakura suggested.

"But I hate waiting." Ino whined. Sakura ignored her and walked back into the house. Ino quickly followed her in. Hinata and Tenten came downstairs while Ino went upstairs to put her bags there and change into her pajamas. Tenten and Hinata were already in their pajamas.

"Hey what's up with Ino?" Tenten asked Sakura. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know Ino's always doing some stupid, crazy, retarded, unpredictable and she acts that way to." Sakura said without any emotion on her face.

"Sakura…that was cold." Hinata said not really believing Sakura just said that stuff.

"But it is true." Tenten said laughing. Hinata shrugged and nodded in agreement. The next thing you know Ino comes down stairs in her pajamas. Everybody stops what their doing and look up at Ino. Ino looks at everybody confused.

"Ino…wh wha is that!?" Tenten said not even getting her words out right. Hinata and Sakura just stared. Ino looked confused.

"What's what?" Ino asked. Hinata finally spoke up.

"Ino are those really your pajamas!?" Hinata asked just staring without blinking or moving an inch. Why everyone was staring at her pajamas well lets see. Her bottoms weren't even like pajama bottoms. More like a thong that said 'have all you want but pay the price' on the front. Then she was wearing a top that was more like a tube top but worse. It had wholes in it so you could see the top of her breast and straps that went around her neck. And on the chest area it said 'like what you see come and get it'.

Ino just nodded. "Yes these are my pajamas." She said still confused why everyone was so shocked. Then somebody had to say it. Somebody had to shout it out.

"Ino you look like a slut!!" Tenten shouted out. Hinata and Sakura both looked at Tenten in shock she just said that. Tenten was in shock herself. She was just thinking it then she blurted it out. Ino looked shocked and confused.

"How the hell do I look like a slut!?" Ino said. Tenten looked at Ino like she just asked the stupidest question in the world. Ino still looks like she's expecting an answer. "Well…?" Ino asked. Tenten just looked at her. Sakura finally spoke up.

"Ino do you always go the sleep in stuff like this?" Sakura asked still shocked by this situation they were in. Ino shook her head.

"I usually sleep naked. But since I'm with you guys I borrowed these from my little sister." Ino stated. Everything got quiet.

"Um…Ino not to be rude but your sister in four am I correct?" Hinata said trying to be as polite as possible. Ino looked like it didn't matter.

"You point please?" Ino said looking straight at Hinata. Hinata didn't look at Ino thought it made her feel weird so she looked down instead.

"Well how can you fit something that you four year old sister wears when your 15 years old?" Hinata asked Ino still not looking at her.

"I don't know. Oh yea you should really look at people when they talk to you. Unless they might think your weird especially Naruto. But Hinata didn't look up. Sakura felt really bad for Hinata. All Naruto ever does is go after her and he basically completely ignores what's right in front of him.

"Well you guys wanna hear that really cool thing I saw?" Ino asked the girls though Hinata wasn't really listening since she was to busy thinking about Naruto.

'_At least I get to know him better. I mean it's not a date or anything and as soon as I finish he'll leave no biggie right. I don't know.' _Hinata thought to herself.

"Ino as much as we want to hear your _whatever, _we want to see this movie more. So just be patient for once in your life" Tenten said to Ino. Ino just nodded but was still mad. But everyone kept staring at Ino pajamas like it was some sick crazy need. Ino ignored the stares but it was really getting annoying.

Sakura put the movie in the TV's DVD player. They were watching a scary movie called 'Mirrors'. Hinata really didn't want to watch it she wanted to watch a comedy or something. Hinata hated scary movies the last time she was over at Sakura's house for a sleepover she couldn't go to sleep. The scary images of the people stayed in her mind. Then she had trouble going to sleep at home. She honestly didn't want to watch this movie.

"Um…how bout I make some…popcorn?" Hinata offered. But she would do anything to get out of watching that stupid movie.

"Ok we'll start the movie when you come back." Sakura said.

"No that's ok start it." Hinata said not wanting to see any of the movie. Sakura shrugged and started the movie and turned it up loud. Hinata walked in the kitchen to make some popcorn. She already heard a scream coming from the movie. Hinata couldn't help herself she turned around to look at the screen. To see what well somebody lying on the floor dead screaming in pain. I looked like her body was ripped apart. '_Why am I even afraid of stuff that I'm a ninja?' _Hinata said in her head disappointed in herself.

She put the popcorn in the microwave and waited. Then the microwave made a beep sound and she opened it. She took the popcorn out of the microwave it was really hot so she kinda burnt her fingers taking it out. Hinata took out a big bowl to put all the popcorn in. And now here she is standing in front of a big bowl of popcorn. Ready to bring it out and watch the _movie. _'_I have some choices here I could use the bathroom, but then I would have to come out eventually. Damn it.' _Then Hinata got disappointed in herself she doesn't use language like that. '_Just watch it how bad can it be…right?' _Hinata said unsure in her mind

* * *

-2 Hours Later-

The movie's finally over all the girls liked the movie. They thought it wasn't really that scary. Well all of them did except Hinata. Hinata was crouched up in a ball with her eyes closed on the couch. Sakura looked at her with concern in her eyes. She forgot how freaked out Hinata was from scary movies. Ino however was taking advantage of these things to scare her. First Ino cut the power throughout the whole house. The house was basically pitch dark but you could still see. Hinata opened her eyes to sudden darkness. Of course she could see in the dark if she activate her Byakugan but she was too scared to even think straight. Sakura knew exactly what Ino was trying to do. Hinata kinda panicked and jumped off the couch and ran screaming upstairs.

"Jeeze Ino stop trying to scare Hinata like. It's not nice!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine." Ino said. Then Ino realized something. "Um…I'm not sure I can find the power switch.

"Oh my fucking god Ino!" Sakura yelled.

"Maybe Hinata can use her Byakugan to find it." Tenten suggested.

"Please she's scared out of her pants right now. Crap it's so dark in here!" Ino yelled.

"Well it's your fault in the first place." Sakura said to Ino. But then Sakura remembered she had the TV remote in her hand duh. Sakura turned the TV on and the rule now had some light. Ino then found the power switch and all the lights turned back on. Hinata was upstairs in the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom light turned on she realized there was a mirror in there. Hinata ran out the bathroom screaming.

"HELP ME THEIR GONNA KILL ME!" Hinata yelled screaming running down the stairs. But then she missed a step and fell down the stairs and landed on her back. Everybody just stared at Hinata who was now on the floor looking really retarded.

"See what you do Ino!?" Tenten shouted at Ino.

"Well I didn't tell her to fall down the stairs." Ino stated.

"It doesn't matter Ino it's still your fault. I mean you tried to scare her by turning off the lights." Sakura said. Hinata's just sitting on the floor listening to people fight. She hit her head really hard. "Hinata are you ok?" Sakura asked offering Hinata a hand to get up. Hinata nodded. "Good. Now apologize to Hinata Ino." Sakura said to Ino. Ino had a shocked face.

"For what?" Ino said.

"You know what for Ino." Tenten said taking Sakura's side. Ino gave up she knew she was defeated. She was about to apologize but Hinata spoke up.

"No she doesn't have to apologize it was my fault anyway. I just don't like scary movies they scare the heck out of me. And then I can sleep straight for about a month. Yea I know I'm so pathetic." Hinata told everyone. Then Ino instantly felt bad about what she did. "But I think it would be better if we changed the subject." Hinata then continued. Everyone nodded. Then Ino remembered that super cool thing she saw.

"So you guys want to here it now the thing I saw!?" Ino asked. Sakura and Tenten nodded Hinata just stood there still a little freaked out from the movie. "You guys might want to sit down for this." Ino told them Hinata was already sitting on the couch. Tenten and Sakura didn't hesitate so they joined Hinata on the couch. Everyone put their focus on Ino. This was hard to do since Ino was dressed like a slut.

"Well…I was spying on Kiba today." Ino started.

"Oh so you spied on two people today?" Tenten said. Ino ignored her.

"Anyway Kiba and Akamaru were at the park. I just happen to be there too. Kiba and Akamaru are running all around. Then Naruto comes out of nowhere and joins in with them." As soon as Hinata hears Naruto's name she's more interested. "So anyway, Naruto comes up and says-

* * *

-Flashback-

"_Hey Kiba what you doing?" Naruto asks._

"_Oh nothing just playing with Akamaru. Oh right, how's Hinata?" Kiba says. Naruto shrugs._

"_I don't know the last time I saw her she didn't look to good. I kinda dropped her on the ground. So I said I would bring her to get some ramen tomorrow so she won't hate me or anything." Naruto says. Kiba laughs._

"_She could never hate you trust me Naruto you don't even know." Kiba says. Naruto get confused._

"_What don't I know?" Naruto asked. _

"_Nothing you wouldn't understand." Kiba says. Naruto looks insulted._

"_Why does everyone think I'm so stupid and don't understand things?" Naruto asked Kiba._

"_Because it's true." Kiba says laughing some more._

"_Whatever that's what Sakura says." Naruto tells Kiba._

"_Well if she said it then it must be true. And Naruto I was wondering if you could ask Sakura if she would go out on a date with me?" Kiba then says._

"_Oh yea sure…wait…WHAT!? You wanna go on a d date with Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked making sure he heard Kiba right. Kiba nodded_

"_No offense Naruto but I don't ever think she'll say yes to you. And I've had this huge crush on her for like a year now. So I was just hoping…" Kiba didn't really want to continue he knew Naruto wouldn't do it._

"_Ok sure I'll tell her I'm over Sakura anyway. But I bet you she'll say no. But I'll tell her tonight at 7:00 PM." Naruto says without any actually emotion since he isn't really feeling anything right now. Kiba is taken back but is happy and hopes Sakura will say yes._

-End Flashback-

* * *

Ino finished her story. Hinata was blushing at the fact Naruto was coming over. Tenten and Sakura just sat there with their mouths open.

"Oh yea what time is it…6:58." Ino says. "Well Naruto should be here any minute.

"OH.MY.GOD. Your kidding right Ino?" Ino shook her head. "Crap this sucks I don't want to hurt his feelings but I don't really feel that way about him." Sakura says.

"Well just say yes, you don't hang out with him so get to know him." Ino suggest.

"Ok it's not like I have anything better to do." Sakura says. Then they here somebody knock on the door. A very loud irritating knock and of course Naruto's.

"Hey Sakura! Open the door!" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked annoyed and walked over to the door. Sakura opened the door.

"Oh there you are Sakura what took you so long? Can I come in?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"I think it would be better if you didn't." Sakura said. Naruto was confused.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I'm having a sleepover that's why." Sakura said.

"Cool sleepover why didn't you tell me. I wanna join!" Naruto said as he ran past Sakura into the house. Naruto saw Hinata looking at him blushing Tenten just looking at him Ino was also looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at Ino and what she was wearing.

"God Ino what the hell are you wearing?!" Naruto shouted. "Did you get that from like a slut store or something?" Ino looked at him and shrugged.

"It's my sister's." Ino explained. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ok people always call me dumb but Ino you're making no sense. You sister is four." Naruto said to Ino. Ino just shrugged it off.

"Well anyway why didn't anyone tell me there was a sleepover? I mean I know people think I'm annoying but it's mean to not tell me about parties like this." Naruto said sadly.

"Ok Naruto honestly say what you need to say and then get the hell out." Sakura tell Naruto annoyed. Naruto sticks his tongue out at Sakura.

"Make me." Naruto said mocking Sakura. Sakura was getting angry now.

"Just say what you need to say and maybe I'll let you stay." Sakura tells Naruto. Naruto nods.

"Kiba wants to go on a date with you. Now can I stay." Naruto asks.

"Aren't you gonna wait for me to answer?" Sakura asked confused. Naruto shrugged.

"What for I know you'll say no…unless." Naruto says looking at Sakura.

"Well I guess I will I have nothing else better to do." Sakura says.

"Oh…ok then didn't expect that." Naruto says awkwardly. "So can I stay now?"

"Sure whatever Naruto but you have to leave in two hours." Sakura explains.

"Yea whatever ok." Naruto said not really caring. Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down. Hinata was sitting on the couch too just looking at him blushing. Naruto looked at her but didn't make that big a deal out of it since she was always blushing. "Are we gonna do anything." Naruto asked. Tenten shrugged.

"How bout we play truth or dare?" Ino suggested.

"Yea I call first!" Naruto shouted out.

Ino, Tenten and Sakura all took a seat in the living room.

"Ok then Naruto…truth or dare?" Ino said evilly.

"Um…dare!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok…how bout you can't eat ramen for a week." Ino says. Naruto's eyes grow wide.

"No please god no! I'll starve to death." Naruto cried out. Ino just looked at Naruto. Then she started laughing.

"Naruto you are so pathetic!" She said laughing. Naruto didn't think it was funny. "Ok fine Naruto you don't have to do that ok." Naruto looked a lot calmer after she said that. "But this dare you can't turn down." Naruto nods in agreement. "Now come over here I'll whisper it in your ear. Nice and clear so you understand."

"Ok…" Naruto walks over to Ino. Ino whispers the dare in Naruto's ear.

"Oh ok wait...You want me to make out with Hinata ok…Wait what!?" Naruto shouted as he jumped away from Ino. Hinata started to blush like crazy.

"Sorry Naruto you can't back down." Ino said with an evil smirk.

"Ok well I don't think Hinata would appreciate it if I just kissed her like that." Naruto stated.

"Ino stop trying to set them up." Sakura told Ino.

"Why are people trying to set us up?" Naruto asked but he was ignored.

"But Sakura they would look so cute holding hands around Konoha. And I really wanna see them make out." Ino whined.

"Wait a second holding hands _making out_?" Again Naruto was ignored. Hinata's face is getting redder and redder

"Well they would look really cute together don't you think Tenten?"

"What!?" Naruto screamed.

"So wait a second you can set up Naruto and Hinata. But you can't set up Neji and me? That is so not fair."

"Wait a second you have a crush on Neji!?" Naruto asked finally not being ignored.

"Yea so…?" Tenten asked Naruto. Naruto just shrugged. Hinata was sitting on the couch watching everyone talk about crushes and how cute Naruto and her would look together. Even thought Hinata thought they would look good together too.

"Well I'm going on a date with Shikamaru in two days." Ino said with hearts in her eyes.

"Wow you and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded happily. Everyone stopped talking though and looked at Hinata. Hinata didn't say anything she just looked at everyone staring at her. Then she closed her eyes and pretended she was in a different place.

'_I'm not here right now..." _but Hinata couldn't help it she started to cry. She didn't really know why she just did. Naruto and the others all look at her like 'what the hell'. Then Naruto slowly went over to her and hugged her. He didn't really choose to he just did. Giving a crying girl a hug is normal right. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto hugging her. More tears fell from Hinata's eyes. Naruto hugged her tighter. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto and closed her eyes again.

"Ok…" Tenten said slowly.

"What the heck just happened?" Ino said confused. Sakura shrugged. They all looked at Hinata and Naruto.

"See they are so cute together they would make such a great couple." Ino said to Tenten and Sakura. They both nodded. Then all of them looked back at Naruto and Hinata hugging and they smiled. Ino walked to the other side of the room where Tenten and Sakura were sitting.

"This is only the beginning I can already see Naruto is starting to like her. I mean look how he's holding her." Ino whispered to them. They all looked back at the sight.

To Hinata this was one of the best feelings she ever had. Yes she was blushing like crazy but she felt great. She felt like something from Naruto being this close just gave her all the strength in the world. She wanted to never let go. She wanted it to last forever. To stay in this position forever. But all great things come to an end. Naruto let go of her and wiped away her tears with his finger.

"Hey you ok?" He asked with one of his trademark smiles. Hinata just nodded. "Ok then well I'm going home now." Naruto said.

"Ok then." Sakura said. Naruto got off the couch and walked out the front door.

'_What was that feeling when I hugged her…I don't know it felt good. Maybe I'll spend more time with her. Good thing where having ramen together tomorrow.' _Naruto says in his mind.

* * *

I liked this chapter. I'm sorry for people who like Ino. But she seems like the kinda person who's a slut. Next chapter about when Naruto and Hinata have ramen together interesting. Well keep reviewing thanks. :)


	5. Nervous About What

Thanks for the reviews. Yea and Ino does seem like a slut to me it makes sense. Mostly her voice and outfit make me think that. But I'm just saying. Well enjoy. Wait remember this is not a date. A lot of people got it mixed up. Naruto just asked to be nice. Because remember he dropped her and he felt bad. Well I guess it's a date but not that kind. Like a date with a friend I guess. Well it's not like there dating _yet_. I think Sakura and Kiba's date is gonna be funny. I'm still thinking how to get Neji and Tenten together. I don't know what to do with Choji. Maybe I'll have him killed. I don't want to kill him it's just what else to do with him. And lee I don't know. Well I'm thinking bye.

* * *

Nervous About What

Ino woke up first in the morning. She felt cooler and more relaxed then last night. She got out of her sleeping bag and walked downstairs. She then walked into the kitchen to get some water. She poured the water into a glass and sat down at the table and started drinking.

Tenten was the second one to wake up. She got out of her sleeping bag and tripped over Sakura. Sakura quickly sat up.

"Tenten get the heck off me!!" Sakura yelled at Tenten. Tenten jumped off Sakura. Sakura's yelling woke up Hinata. Hinata sat up.

"Um…what's going on?" She said half asleep.

"Sorry for waking you up Hinata." Sakura said apologizing. Hinata just shrugged. Hinata felt like they were missing somebody she looked around the room.

"Hey where's Ino?" Hinata asked them. They both shrugged. Hinata looked at Ino's sleeping bag. Ino pajamas were on it. "I guess she already got changed." Hinata said.

"Well I don't know I'm hungry lets eat something." Tenten said. Sakura shrugged. Then they all walked down the steps into the kitchen. They all stopped when they saw Ino. Ino was at the table drinking water. But she didn't have any pajamas on. She didn't even have her clothes on. Actually she was but naked sitting at the table, drinking water. Ino turned around to see everyone staring at her.

"Um…is everybody ok…?" Ino asked unsure why everyone was looking at her like that.

"Um… Ino? Where are you clothes?" Sakura said while Tenten and Hinata just stared. Ino looked at herself.

"Oh I don't know." Ino said like nothing was wrong with walking around the house naked.

"Ok…well why are you naked?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged.

"Maybe I took my pajamas off while I was sleeping." Ino said. "Ahhh, but I've never felt better in my whole life." Ino said relaxed leaning back into the chair she was sitting on.

"Hmn…" Hinata didn't really know what to say. Next thing you know she's running back upstairs. Ino looked at Hinata run upstairs.

"What's her problem?" Ino asked to nobody in particular. Sakura looked over at Tenten. Tenten had a look of confusion, shock and an emotion you can't even describe. Next thing you know Tenten is running upstairs too. Sakura and Ino just stare at each other.

"Ino please just put some clothes on." Sakura said covering her eyes with her hands. Ino shrugged and went upstairs to get her bag and change.

Everyone was finally dressed.

"I'll make breakfast." Hinata told them. They all just shrugged and nodded.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Everyone sat down at the table. Hinata put all the plates on the placemats.

"This looks good." Ino said finally dressed.

"Thanks." Hinata answered with a sweet smile.

"So Hinata…you nervous?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked at her confused.

"About you…Naruto blah blah blah." Sakura said. Hinata didn't know what she was talking about.

"What about me and Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Jeeze you forgot already Hinata?" Tenten said.

"What did I forget?" Hinata asked them.

"Date…." Sakura said slowly. Hinata finally remembered what happened yesterday. She began to blush.

"It's not a date though." Hinata said. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You know it probably isn't. First of all Naruto wouldn't ask Hinata on a date. Sakura's probably the only person he's not afraid to ask. But I think in some sort of way he's starting to have feelings from Hinata." Ino explained.

"R really?" Hinata asks.

"Probably didn't you see how he hugged you? And please Hinata stop with the stuttering crap it's annoying." Ino said. Hinata frowned, but then smiled again. It got very quiet in the room.

'_I mean I know he hugged me but he would do that with any girl who was crying…right? I mean Naruto's that kind of person." _Hinata asked herself.

"Well what about me and Neji?" Tenten asked. Ino looked at her and smiled.

"Oh yea it's so obvious he like's you Tenten." Ino said.

"How do you know?" Tenten asked.

"I heard him say it how else." Ino said like it was no big deal.

"Then why didn't you tell me that a long time ago!?" Tenten screamed. Ino shrugged.

"Hey I found out a month ago. But even before that it was obvious. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" Ino asked. Tenten shook her head. Hinata wasn't even listening. She was just thinking about what Ino said.

'_But what if he does like me. But do I truly love him. Is this just some feeling. I don't know. No I'm sure I love him. Am I in love with him…I have to be. I wish he would hug me again.' _Hinata said to herself completely spaced out.

"Um Hinata…Hinata?" Sakura said waving her hand up in down in front of Hinata's face. Hinata finally snapped out of it.

"Huh what?" Hinata said not knowing what was going on.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded.

"You sure you kinda spaced out." Sakura said.

"No I'm fine." Hinata said quietly.

"Ok then. Well anyway, I have nothing really personal against Neji but Naruto does. He's always like remember what he did to Hinata at the Chunnin Exams. It's like he wants to kill him or something. But I just guess Neji was lost in his own little world back then. I'm trying to tell Naruto he's not as bad anymore. But of course Naruto doesn't listen." Sakura says. Tenten thinks back at how Naruto beat Neji.

"I still can't believe he beat him." Tenten said somewhat angry.

"Well it makes sense. When Naruto said 'I just don't know when to give up' that was true." Ino said.

"Where did Naruto get all that chakra from anyway?" Tenten asks. Sakura shrugs.

"I don't know. But that's his Nindo: His Ninja way." Sakura said smiling. Hinata was just listening. She only saw the beginning of the beginning of the fight.

"You know what's really funny though. That's when I figured out Hinata had some sort of crush on Naruto. Actually everyone did…_except_ Naruto." Sakura said.

"But I have to admit he is smarter. He is still a baka but he is smarter." Ino said. Hinata still had nothing to say. She wasn't very good with conversations about Naruto.

"Do you think he's hot?" Ino asked suddenly. Tenten spit out her water.

"What?!" Tenten shouted. Now Hinata was really paying attention. Sakura just looked shocked Ino just asked that question.

"I mean really if he didn't wear that stupid jump suit and was stronger than Sasuke. Girls would have been all over him. I mean blond hair and blue eyes go together so well. Naruto could probably look really hot if he cared how he looked." Tenten and Sakura thought about it.

"He might a little bit. Maybe with some cool sunglasses and like a sports jacket." Sakura said. Hinata was actually getting really jealous. She never heard people talk about him that way. And now they were that made her think about how cute Naruto really is.

"You know he would look pretty hot…wait a second how did we get into this conversation!?" Tenten asked. Ino shrugged. Ino looked at Hinata.

"What about you Hinata you have a crush on him. Do you think Naruto's hot?" Ino asked Hinata. Tenten and Sakura looked at her waiting for an answer.

'_It's not even hot in here. Why the heck am I sweating?' _Hinata said to herself. Drops of sweat fell down Hinata's face. Sakura noticed this.

"Yea how bout you don't answer that question Hinata." Sakura suggested.

"Why not it's a simple question?" Ino asked. "And she of all people should think he's hot. Especially if she's had a crush on him for this long." Ino says. Sakura ignored her and tried to change the subject.

"Well that was good breakfast Hinata." Sakura said. "Right Ino?"

"Yes it was good Sakura stop staring at me." Ino said. Then they heard somebody knocking on the door. Actually banging on the door. The banging kept going on harder and harder. Till the door broke. Everyone just looked at the door now on the ground. And of course Naruto comes running inside in his underwear.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH help me somebody!!" Naruto screamed for his life. Naruto ran upstairs followed by a big angry looking Akamaru. Then after a few second a angry Kiba comes running through the door running upstairs. All the girls just look at each other.

"I think we should check that out?" Tenten says. Sakura just gets up and walks to the door now on the floor.

"My parents are going to kill me. Their gonna think I had some wild party…Naruto." Sakura said Naruto like she was planning on killing him. Tenten Hinata and Ino run over to Sakura.

"Sakura are you ok…I don't want you to hurt anybody." Ino said. Then Naruto comes down stairs in his underwear again. Hinata looks away and blushes. Ino just rolls her eyes at Hinata.

"Sakura I need you help!" Naruto yelled. Sakura turned to look at Naruto with a gaze that could kill. Naruto looked at Sakura scared.

"Oh yea sorry…about the door But really I need you help!" Naruto yelled. Akamaru comes running down the steps towards Naruto. Akamaru had Naruto's clothes in his mouth and ripped them up.

"Oh my god Kiba I'm telling the truth Sakura said yes to the whole date thing!" Naruto screamed for his life. Kiba then came running down the steps.

"Liar!" Kiba yelled. Sakura then looked at Kiba.

"Wait…he's telling the truth." Sakura said. Kiba turned to look at Sakura. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Wait so he's not lying?" Kiba said.

"Of course not why would you not believe me anyway?" Naruto asked. Kiba looked at Naruto and smiled embarrassed.

"Well I thought you lied when you said you didn't still have feelings for Sakura." Kiba said Sakura looked at Naruto.

"You don't?" Sakura said confused.

"Sakura I told you that 3 months ago when I came back from my training with Jiraya." Naruto said.

"Then why the hell do you keep asking me out on dates?!" Sakura said angry. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know I did it a lot and it's still fun to ask." Naruto said with a big smile.

"You do it just to annoy me?" Sakura asked. Naruto just nodded.

"I guess." Naruto said.

"Well anyway what the hell is going on Naruto? Why are you in you underwear?" Ino asked.

"Well stupid Kiba thought I was lying about Sakura saying yes. So he sent Akamaru after me. Then Akamaru ripped off all my clothes. And Kiba's just yelling get em like a maniac. So I ran here so you could tell him. And now my clothes are all ripped up." Naruto said.

"Oh that makes sense." Tenten said.

"How the hell does that make sense he shouldn't have done that." Naruto shouted.

"Ok whatever Naruto." Ino says annoyed.

"Is Hinata like the only person in this world who doesn't insult me?" Naruto said. Hinata blushed. "I don't care anymore I'm going back to my house in my underwear. Oh yea and I didn't forget about the ramen thing Hinata. Cause I really am sorry about the whole dropping you thing." Naruto said to Hinata. Then he stepped over the broken door and ran out the door. Hinata stopped covering her eyes.

"Oh he finally asked you on a date Hinata. Why didn't anyone tell me that?" Kiba said.

"It's not a date!" Hinata shouted. But then she realized that she just yelled at Kiba. "Gomen Kiba-kun." Hinata said blushing. Everyone just looked at Hinata shocked.

"Did you just…yell?" Kiba said not believing what just happened.

"Holy shit." Ino said shocked. Hinata just ignored everyone and walked upstairs. She got her bag then ran back downstairs and out the door.

"Ok…then." Tenten said. Kiba turned to Sakura.

"So you said yes then?" Kiba asked Sakura.

"Yes I said yes." Sakura answered.

"Ok then I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6 o clock." Kiba said.

"Ok whatever sure." Sakura said.

"Well I have to go." Tenten said. Tenten went upstairs to get her bag and then ran back downstairs. Sakura and Ino waved. Then Tenten was out the door.

"Well I guess me and Akamaru got to get home bye." And then Kiba ran out the doorway on Akamaru's back. On their way out Akamaru stepped on the door and it left a scratch.

"Well Ino I guess you and me are stuck cleaning up." Sakura said.

"Yea about that I'm supposed to be at that place right now bye." Ino said. But Sakura blocked her attempt to leave.

"You're not going anywhere." Sakura said. A sweat drop fell down Ino's head.

'_Oh crap…'_ Was all Ino could think.

* * *

I liked this chapter. Yea sorry next chapter is Naruto and Hinata's date thingy. I thought they should be separate chapters. Well enjoy.


	6. Getting to Know Each Other

So here it is the Naruto Hinata date thingy. It's not really a girlfriend boyfriend date. I guess it's just Naruto trying to be nice or whatever. Sorry it took me soo long. I have this stupid stuff to do. Well my parents are making me take dumb classes but whatever. You get it when you get it. Yup bye.

* * *

Getting To Know Each Other

Hinata was standing outside of the Hyuga Compound. Naruto was supposed to be there at 7 o clock. It was now 6:59.

'So this is it. It's not really like a date or anything. I guess it's like on though._ Where is he? Did he forget?' _Hinata asked herself. She thought about how she yelled at Kiba before. She just didn't want anyone telling her it was a date then finding out it wasn't one. Just as she finished thinking Naruto came running around the corner. As soon as Hinata saw Naruto she looked at the ground and started to blush.

'_This is good. Maybe I can get to know Hinata more. I know she's shy but she has to have a personality…right.' _Naruto thought. Naruto walked over to Hinata who was looking at the ground. Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Um…Hinata-Chan you ok. What you looking at?" Naruto said confused.

'_Ok I can do this. Deep breaths_.' Hinata told herself. Hinata lifted her head up. She looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Ok then. Well anyways you wanna go now?" Naruto asked.

"Um…yea sure Naruto-Kun." Hinata said quietly. They started to walk to Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata was getting nervous from it being quiet like that. Naruto was just walking looking confused. Naruto didn't really like it when it was quiet like that. And it felt extremely weird being next to Hinata.

"Um…so." Naruto said not looking at Hinata still confused. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Mhm…" Hinata said. Naruto looked at Hinata but as soon as Hinata saw Naruto's face she looked away.

"Ok well…How's your training going?" Naruto asked slowly.

"It's ok I guess…" Hinata said also slowly. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and looked up into the sky.

"My training stinks. I mean I'm not learning anything."

"Well um…what about Jiraya-sama?"

"Please he's to busy with his _research."_

"What do you mean by research?" Hinata asked confused.

"By research I mean spying on naked girls. Or drawing and writing about them." Naruto said quietly making sure nobody heard. Hinata blushed.

'_Come on Hinata, calm down and relax. No blushing. Just answer the questions that he asks. Just think your talking to Sakura or somebody.' _Hinata thought to herself.

"But It's really boring training alone." Naruto said bluntly. Hinata just nodded. Nobody ever really wanted to train her at the Hyuga Compound. But Kurenai-sensei occasionally trained her.

"You don't train with anybody either?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Oh ok then."

They finally got to Ichiraku Ramen. They both got extremely quit. This was awkward for Naruto. They both sat down on a stool next to each other.

"HEY OLD MAN?!" Naruto shouted. Anyame walked out of the kitchen and walked up to the counter.

"Oh hello Naruto my father is not working today." She said with a sweet smile.

"Why where is he?"

"He's fine Naruto don't worry. So what can I get….you guys?" Anyame's eyes drifted to the girl sitting next to Naruto. Naruto was smiling and Hinata was blushing. Hinata noticed Anyame staring at her. Then Anyame turned her head to look at Naruto. Naruto noticed she was staring at him.

"Um….what are you staring at?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto who's that?" Naruto smiled.

"Oh that's Hinata-chan." Naruto said happily. Hinata blushed that he said 'chan'.

"Oh…so you guys are like…you know _together_?" Anyame asked. Hinata's face started to turn red. Naruto still didn't really know what she met.

"Well I guess I don't really no what you mean though." Naruto said without emotion. Then a big smile appeared on Anyame's face.

"THAT'S GREAT NARUTO! My father and I have been waiting years for a girl to actually except you for who you are. Well let me just say you guys look really cute together." Hinata started to blush. Anyame noticed this. Then she looked at Naruto whose face had no expression.

'_Naruto and I look cute together…" _Hinata said in her mind. Hinata started to feel lightheaded. '_No, no fainting. Not now.' _Hinata said.

Naruto still had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto don't play stupid. You two…boyfriend girlfriend. You know what girlfriend and boyfriend are don't you?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes I'm not stupid. But I don't see what that has to do with us." Naruto said annoyed. Then Anyame's face got somewhat sad.

"Oh well ok…awkward. Well I hope someday you have one that accepts you for who you are. Not like that Sakura girl who just hits you." Then her face was happy again. "Well anyways what can I get you guys?"

"2 Pork ramens please!" Naruto shouted. Hinata was _now_ getting more nervous by the minute.

"Um…I- I'll have Miso Ramen please." Hinata said quietly.

"Alright I'll be right back." Anyame said as she walked straight to the kitchen.

'_Maybe I'll take this chance while were together to know her more.' _Naruto thought.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto said happily. Hinata turned to look at Naruto. She still had a slight blush on her face remembering what just happened.

"What's you favorite color?" Naruto asked. Hinata thought.

"Um…I guess it's purple." Hinata said quietly looking at the counter.

"Um...ok. Hinata you can look at me when you talk, I don't bite." Naruto said joking. Hinata slowly looked up at him. "There you go. Well anyway I thought we could get to know each other more. I mean we never really talk or anything. And I think it's good to know about your comrades. So how bout you ask me questions and I ask you some." Naruto said. Hinata just nodded nervously.

"Um…ok." Hinata said quietly.

"So ask me a question and I'll give an honest answer." Hinata nodded still blushing.

"Um…what's you um…favorite animal?"

"Hmmm…I don't know maybe a fox."

'_A fox? Maybe I'll get him something like that for his birthday this year.' _Hinata thought to herself.

"Ok my turn. Um…whats you favorite thing to do?"

"Um…I'm not sure."

"Ok then. Well um…where's your favorite place to be?" Hinata wanted to say anywhere he was but of course lied.

"Um…maybe the park."

"Oh…ok." Naruto said slowly. Anyame then came back with their ramen.

"Here you two go." She said smiling. Anyame then tuned around to walk into the kitchen. Then a sad smile approached her face. '_Naruto why do you have to be so dense.' _Anyame could already figure it out. It was obvious to her Hinata had a crush on Naruto.

Naruto was already done with his bowls. Hinata was almost done with hers.

"I love ramen!" Naruto said happily. Hinata giggled a little at how fast he ate it. Naruto stopped all his movements and turned to look at Hinata.

"D- did you just laugh?" Naruto was shocked he had never heard Hinata laugh. He thought her laugh was cute. Hinata was a little shocked herself she never really laughed. But whenever she was around Naruto she felt happy.

"You should laugh more Hinata." Naruto said. "You seem happier." Hinata just smiled. "Well maybe we should go home now it's getting dark." He suggested.

"Um…yea ok." Hinata said slowly. She didn't really want to leave yet. Naruto put the money on the counter. "Naruto you…um don't have to pay for me."

"No I do remember. I said I would treat you to some ramen." He said smiling.

"Um…ok." Hinata said looking at the counter avoiding Naruto's eyes again. Naruto looked at her.

"Um…Hinata I said before it's ok to look at me." Naruto told her. Hinata slowly lifted her head until she was looking into his eyes. She got a blush on her face. It seemed whenever she looked into Naruto's eyes she got lost in them. But it made her nervous. "See was that hard to do. Well anyway it was nice talking to you Hinata, bye." Naruto said as he jumped out of his stool and ran down the road. Hinata was sad at the sight of him running away from her. She sat down and looked at the counter; she wasn't in the mood to go home. Anyame walked out of the kitchen up to the counter. She noticed Hinata still sitting down.

"Hinata why are you still here?" She asked with concern. Hinata looked up at her and smiled.

"I guess I just don't feel too good." Hinata said with a fake smile on her face. Anyame noticed that she wasn't really shy anymore and was speaking in a normal tone. Anyame face saddened.

'_Oh I get it now.' _

"You know Hinata I think you should keep trying." Hinata looked at her confused. "I think Naruto needs someone like you in his life. I know I just met you but I can see it inside of you. You have nothing but true love for Naruto. Yet Naruto can't figure it out. But promise me don't give up." Anyame said with a smile. Hinata smiled as a slight blush appeared on her face.

"Um…thanks I guess." Hinata said happy and unsure. Anyame just smiled.

"Well I can see you the shy type. Which is bad since Naruto is the loudmouth type. So it will take him a while to figure it out. But maybe if you spend more time with him he might start to like you too. Well sorry to kill the mood and everything but I have to close the shop now."

Hinata didn't hear the last thing she said. '_Maybe she's right maybe. But then she might be wrong. Either way I can at least be his friend.' _

"Um Hinata did you hear me?" Anyame said waving her hand in front of Hinata's face. Hinata got out of her stool and stood up.

"Thank-you." Hinata said quietly. Then she started to walk home.

Anyame just smiled. "For now but soon I hope I'll be thanking you." Anyame whispered. Then she cleaned the counter and closed the shop.

* * *

Yea I know this took me forever. Hey it's not my fault I don't have a laptop. I haven't been at my house all weekend. This was hard to write. A lot of writers block. Well here it is. I think I'll start on the next chapter now. YAY WRITING!


	7. This Isn't So Bad

So this is Kiba and Sakura's date. Once I get done with all the other dates like Ino-Shika and Neji-Ten my main focus will be Naruto-Hina. Well enjoy.

* * *

This Isn't so Bad

"Sweetie are you sure you want to do this?" Sakura sighed _again. _

"Mom I told you I'm going its perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry I just don't think you should go just because you didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Yea I know. Well he should be here in like 2 minutes. Don't worry Mom everything is going to be fine." Then they both heard a knock at the door. "Well that's him…." Sakura said unsure of what exactly might happen. Kiba knocked on the door again louder this time. Sakura walked slowly to the door. She opened it to see Kiba with some flowers in his hand and Akamaru at his side. "You um…brought Akamaru?"

"Yea I bring him everywhere! Well anyways you ready?" Kiba told her happily.

"Um…yea I guess."

"Ok well I thought we could go eat dinner and then take a walk in the park." Kiba said even more happily. Sakura couldn't believe how straight forward he was being.

'_This is weird I thought he would be nervous. I mean if you're going out with a girl you like wouldn't you be nervous?' _Sakura thought really confused.

"Well come on we don't want to be late." Kiba said loudly. Kiba then handed Sakura the flowers. "Here I got these from Ino she said they were your favorite." He said smiling.

"Um…thanks Kiba that was nice of you." Sakura said with a fake smile on her face. '_Ok I'm really in deep. How the heck can I tell him I just went out with him because I wanted to be nice?' _

Sakura took the flowers. "Well let's get going then." Kiba said still with a happy tone in his voice. Kiba ran over to Akamaru and hopped on his back. Sakura just stood there and looked at him. "Well come on don't be afraid Akamaru won't hurt you right boy?" Akamaru woofed in return. Sakura walked over to Akamaru slowly. Kiba helped her get on Akamaru's back. "See this isn't too bad right?" Kiba asked.

Sakura felt Akamaru's fur with her hands it was really soft. She kept running her hands through his fur. It was actually really comfortable. "I guess it isn't too bad. I mean his fur is kinda soft." Sakura said. Kiba smiled.

"Well let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru woofed and started running toward the restaurant. As soon as Akamaru started to run Sakura quickly grabbed on to his fur.

"Um no offense or anything but can we slow down just a little bit?" Sakura asked still holding on with all her might. Kiba looked at her happily.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Kiba told her. Sakura didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride.

* * *

They finally arrived at the restaurant. Sakura was a little shaken up but she had to admit it was a little fun.

They both got off of Akamaru's back and walked into the restaurant. As soon as they walked in they were greeted by a lady standing behind the front desk.

"Hello, are you ready to be seated?" The lady asked kindly.

"You bet!" Kiba said. Akamaru barked. Sakura didn't say anything. Then the ladies face formed a frown.

"Oh I'm sorry we don't allow animals inside." The lady told them.

"So your saying I have to tie Akamaru up outside?" Kiba asked.

"I'm afraid so." She answered him sweetly.

"You can tie up Akamaru right…Kiba?" Sakura said to the thin air she thought was Kiba. Sakura turned around to see Kiba walking out the door with Akamaru behind him. Sakura followed Kiba out the door.

"I'm sorry Sakura but Akamaru is like my best friend I can't just tie him up outside in the cold." Kiba said with sadness visible in his voice.

"Well I think it's great and all that you treat Akamaru that way, but…we kinda don't have anywhere to eat now." Sakura said. Kiba gasped.

"Whoa…your right." Kiba said. "So then what do you wanna do this is a date and all." Kiba said.

'_Yea one weird date.' _Sakura said to herself.

"Um…I don't know where I wanna go." Sakura said with a fake smile.

"Oh…ok then this is weird." Kiba said. Kiba turned to Akamaru. "Where do you wanna go boy?" Kiba asked him. Akamaru barked. "Well Akamaru wants to go to the park." Kiba told Sakura. Sakura looked at him strangely.

"Um…how do you know what he just said?" Sakura asked.

"Oh well in my clan we learn how to speak dog at a very young age." Kiba explained.

"They teach you how to speak dog?" Sakura said. Kiba nodded.

"In our clan we each have a companion-dog to be exact-that's our own. They teach us how to speak dog, so we can understand them better." Kiba explained.

"Well…I guess that makes sense." Sakura said. But all she could really think was how horrible this date was so far. "Well I'm fine with going to the park, but I'm really hungry." Sakura told him.

"Yea me too." Kiba said. "Well this is a horrible date…um…yup." Kiba said sadly. "I mean all I wanted was for this to be special, but this is really lame." Kiba said still sad. "I'm sorry Sakura."

"Well it's not…too bad." Sakura said slowly. "I mean the flowers were nice. And it was a little fun riding on Akamaru's back I guess. It's nowhere near as bad as when I went on a date with Naruto that one time." Sakura said.

"So it's not that…bad your saying. But it's still bad." Kiba asked.

"I guess that's what I'm saying." Sakura said.

"Oh ok then. Well what happened on your date with Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know he just kept saying all this random stuff. Like _Hey Sakura we should hold hands lets hold hands-or-I love ramen do you like it I do it's good."_ Sakura explained.

"So basically he was annoying." Kiba said. Sakura just nodded. "Well I think Hinata and Naruto would make a better match anyway." Kiba said.

"You're probably right." Sakura said. "Well that depends based on Hinata being all shy and Naruto being all Naruto it would take some kind of miracle." She said.

"Hmm…well I used to have a crush on Hinata but it went away." Kiba said.

"How'd it go away?" Sakura asked him.

"Well when Naruto left on his trip with Jiraya I kinda formed this little crush on her. But one day I over heard Hinata talking to Kurenai-senei about it Naruto. And then I got kinda jealous and angry at the same time. But I got over it." Kiba said smiling.

"Then why do you like me?" Sakura asked. Kiba smiled.

"Well I think you're a perfect balance. You're not to shy like Hinata. You're not all mean and tough like Tenten. And you're not well _Ino." _Kiba explained.

"You know Kiba that's actually really sweet of you to say." Sakura said with a real smile on her face this time.

"Really?" Kiba asked Sakura nodded. "So then can we try again?" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean try again?" Sakura asked.

"Like go on another date because this one sucked." Kiba said.

'_Should I really do this I mean he's nice but I don't know if we could ever be together?' _Sakura thought.

"Um…sure I'll go out with you again." Sakura said hesitating a bit.

"Cool you rock. I promise the next one won't be bad." Kiba told her.

'_I hope not.' _Sakura thought. They both got on Akamaru's back. Kiba told Akamaru to bring them to Sakura's house.

* * *

They finally got to Sakura's house after about 7 minutes. The second time was easier on Sakura then the first.

"Well bye Sakura." Kiba said to Sakura as she walked through the front door of her house. Kiba watched as the door closed behind her.

"Akamaru I don't think I can do that again do you know how nervous I was. Well anyways let's go home boy." Kiba told him. Akamaru took off in a matter of seconds and they were gone.

* * *

So this is kinda a late update. Anyway next chapter up tomorrow. More Naru-Hina stuff!


	8. Meeting Raku

So here's a Naru-Hina chapter um….yea. This would have been up when I said it would've but I had to go to my school for this I don't know picnic or something. Then I had to go somewhere I don't even remember, but we went to see my dad's brother for his birthday. They wouldn't let me stay home. Yea… I feel kinda sick. JUST KIDDING APRIL FOOLS! (Well about the sick thing) That was weird……this chapter is so random and stupid.

Well……..yup…..ok…just read the chapter! By the way this one is pretty stupid if you ask me. But whatever

Meeting Raku

Ino was having a weird day. The usual everyday stuff. Spying on her friends, working part time at the Flower Shop and hanging out with friends. Was exactly what she wasn't doing. Instead she was just walking not really planning on doing anything today. That is until she saw a certain blonde haired Shinobi. Ino took this chance to find out about what happened between him and Hinata.

Naruto was walking bored _again._ He was thinking about how he could get to know Hinata better.

'_Hmm…I think it would be cool to get to know her better. But how?' _Naruto asked himself.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino shouted running towards him. Naruto turned around to see Ino running to him.

'_I wonder what she wants.' _Naruto asked himself. Ino was now in front of Naruto, panting heavily.

"So (pant) I was (pant) um forget it. Can we take a walk somewhere or something?" Ino said. Naruto shrugged.

"Sure whatever I got nothing else better to do." Naruto said still bored.

So they started walking together. Ino decided to speak up.

"So did anything interesting happen yesterday?" She asked him. Naruto turned to look at her confused.

"Umm…no not really. Why?" He asked.

"No reason just wondering. So are you sure nothing interesting at all happened?" Ino asked.

"Umm…let's see what I did yesterday. Umm….I got some ramen from the store. I hung out with Hinata. Then I went to sleep." Naruto told Ino.

"Um…well what did you and Hinata do?" Ino asked.

"Nothing really." Naruto said bluntly. Ino got disappointed.

"Oh come on something had to happen."

"We ate, talked and then I left." Naruto told her.

"Well that sounds boring."

"Yea it was kinda boring. But I guess we can hang out again" He said smiling.

"Why do you want to hang out _again?"_ Ino asked Naruto.

"Well I thought we could get to know each other better you know." He said still smiling.

"When do you plan on doing that?" Ino asked.

"Oh I don't know? Why?" Naruto asked her.

"Just wondering."

"Ok then…" Naruto said awkwardly. Then all of a sudden this little kid comes running up to Naruto and starts tugging on his leg. Naruto looked down.

"Um…can I help you?" Naruto asked the kid. The kid looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Ino asked Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"Why are you crying?" He asked the kid.

"Well (sniff) my mommy and daddy said (sniff) I can't go to (sniff) the carnival. So (sniff) you're a ninja right." Naruto nodded not knowing where this was going.

"Can you get the Hokage to tell my parents I should be able to go?" The kid said. Naruto and Ino were shocked.

"Wait you want him to go all the way to the Hokage's office and ask her that?" Ino asked the little kid. The kid just nodded. Naruto turned to Ino. Ino had nothing to say in this conversation anymore.

"Um…ok whatever." Naruto said.

"Naruto your just gonna say yes like that?!" Ino asked him shocked.

"I guess so." Naruto answered.

"Thank you mister." The kid said hugging Naruto's leg.

"Um…yea you're welcome." Naruto said sheepishly. Are you coming Ino?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see why not." Ino said somewhat annoyed as she followed Naruto and this random kid she didn't even know to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Hinata was just training with her cousin Neji. She lost again but she was getting better. She was in her room sitting on the floor leaning against her wall. She kept thinking about Naruto.

'_I wish I could spend more time with him somehow.' _She thought to herself. '_But how?' _

* * *

"Naruto this is a very bad idea. Are we real gonna bring this kid there?" Ino asked him.

"Well your right it probably is a bad idea and we'll probably get in trouble. But I like messing around with Tsunade." Naruto said smiling. Ino sighed.

"I don't even know why I'm still with you." Ino said. The little kid was mostly quiet while they went there. Ino was holding his hand.

"Um excuse me mister and miss, what are you names?" The little kid asked them.

"Oh yea we didn't even get to introduce ourselves. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said still smiling.

"I'm Ino." Ino said annoyed.

"Oh my name is Orachi Raku." The little kid said smiling like Naruto. "I really appreciate what you guys are doing for me."

"No problem. Well here we are, let's go." Naruto said running toward the front doors.

"Wait Naruto don't we have to make an appointment with her?" Ino asked.

"Well probably but it's not like she's gonna be doing anything right?" Naruto said. Ino sighed.

"Ok whatever." Ino said. Raku was still smiling holding on to Ino's hand. Naruto walked through the front door, and held it open for Raku and Ino to go through.

Naruto begin to walk down the long hall leading to the stairs. But a lady at a desk stopped him.

"Um excuse me sir, where are you going?" The lady asked kindly. Naruto turned around to look at the lady.

"Oh I'm going to Tsunade-obachan's office." Naruto said smiling. The lady behind the desks face turned into a frown.

"Oh I'm sorry you will have to make an ap-." The lady began to say but Naruto was already halfway up the stairs. Ino sighed and turned to the lady.

"Don't worry I'll get him." Ino said running down the hallway up the stairs.

"Wait you can't go up there either!" The lady shouted. But Ino was out of earshot. Naruto got to the top of the stairs first. Ino got there about thirty seconds later. She had put Raku on her back making sure he wouldn't trip or anything.

"Naruto what the heck were you thinking!?" Ino asked Naruto.

"Don't worry she'll probably just be sleeping." Naruto said at ease.

"You better be right." Ino said.

"You guys are so nice now I'll be able to go to the carnival!" Raku said laughing happily.

"Yea don't be so sure about it kid."! Ino said annoyed.

"Ignore her Raku." Naruto said smiling. "Where gonna get you to that carnival no matter what. Raku just nodded. They begin to walk down some very long hallways until they finally reached her office doors.

"Naruto are you sure about this?" Ino said uneasy.

"Of course I am." Naruto said opening the two large doors. "See I told you she slee- oh crap." Ino and Naruto just stood there in the doorway looking straight ahead, at a very pissed off Tsunade. Along with other staring at them.

* * *

Cliffhanger oooooooo scary! This took me forever. Guess what I had school today. Jeeze it's that time again. Well I'm trying to get chapters up as fast as I can. My life is weird. Just be aware that sweet little Raku isn't as sweet as you think. Naruto Hina next couple chapters!


	9. Needed Answers

So here it is the next chapter. I feel bad for Naruto in this chapter. Raku is such a little brat. Well anyways read on...NarutoxHinata rules!

Needed Answers

_Previously_

"_Of course I am." Naruto said opening the two large doors. "See I told you she slee- oh crap." Ino and Naruto just stood there in the doorway looking straight ahead, at a very pissed off Tsunade. Along with others staring at them_

Ino leaned over to Naruto_. _"I think we just interrupted something very important." Ino whispered in his ear.

"I think so too." Naruto whispered. Raku looked up at the two teens.

"Hey why are you guys whispering!?" Raku said very loud. Naruto and Ino quickly looked down at Raku then back up to see everyone staring at them.

"Ahem…well this has been interesting but I think we should go now." Ino said afraid of what might happen. Naruto just nodded in agreement.

"Wait you two said you would talk to her." Raku said to them. Both of them just stood there kinda freaked out.

"Tsunade this is supposed to be a private meeting."A guy they did not recognize said. Tsunade was still looking straight at Naruto.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade said sharply. Naruto didn't say anything he didn't have anything to say. So Ino decided to speak for him.

"Um…well we kinda brought this kid here because he wanted to ask you something." Ino said pushing Raku forward towards Tsunade. Tsunade looked at the little kid.

"Your telling me that you came all the way here and interrupted this meeting, because this kid wanted to ask me something?!" Tsunade shouted slamming her fist into her desk. You could tell by her face if you said one wrong thing she would seriously hurt you. Ino and Naruto said nothing. Raku stood there looking up at the Hokage.

"Um I'm sorry Miss Hokage-Sama we didn't think you would be in a meeting. Naruto said you would probably be sleeping, or getting dru-." Naruto stopped Raku before he could continue his sentence. A woman who had long red hair stared at Tsunade questioning.

"Getting…drunk Tsunade-Sama?" One of village elders said. Tsunade looked at Naruto fiercely.

"N- no he wasn't gonna say drunk…he umm….was gonna say drum right Raku." Naruto said laughing nervously. Ino didn't know what the heck to do at this point.

"Hm…still as irresponsible as ever Tsunade."A woman said. Tsunade started to panic.

"No…I mean um…_shit_… (Sigh)." Tsunade whispered feeling as if she had lost. Naruto now feeling he should do something grabbed Raku by the collar and dragged him out the room through the door. Ino followed quickly after him. Naruto quickly ran down all the stairs with Raku on his back afraid he might trip during their escape. Ino was about a flight of stairs behind them.

Naruto got back to the main lobby, where he saw the lady at the check-in desk again. She was about to speak up to say something, but Naruto was to fast and ran right past her. Raku was not enjoying any of this. To Raku-a little kid-a promise meant a lot to him. Ino followed Naruto out the door. Naruto stopped running once he thought he could. Ino caught up with him panting heavily. She was about to say something but Raku decided to interrupt.

"Hey let go of me you said I could talk to her!" He shouted. Naruto could tell he wasn't happy by the sound in his voice. This made him regret ever actually listening to this kid.** (I would to --) **Ino wasn't enjoying any of this. She was regretting ever wanting to stick her nose up in Naruto business.

"Ok….now Raku I know we promised, but some promises must be broken." Naruto said trying to act smart. Ino started walking away leaving Naruto with the whining Raku.

"BUT ALL MY FRIENDS ARE GOING TO THE CARNIVAL AND I WANT TO GO TO THE CARNIVAL BECAUSE ALL MY FRIENDS ARE GOING AND ITS GOING TO BE FUN AT THE CARNIVAL!" Raku screamed. Unfortunately Raku was still on Naruto shoulders making him extremely close to Naruto's eardrum. Naruto decided that he should put Raku down now, so he did. Raku was still in no happy mood.

'_I really need some help here.' _Naruto thought looking down at a very very unhappy Raku.

-At the Hyuuga Compound-

'_How? How can I spend more time with Naruto?' _Hinata thought. All she could think about right now was Naruto. She was in her bedroom lying on her futon **(Ok say this is random if you wish but why does she not have a bed? Anyway back to story.) **Hinata wanted to spend as much time with Naruto as she possibly could. But her weakness always kept her from approaching him herself-her shyness.

'_Why am I like this? Why can't I be more aggressive like Sakura or Ino? Am I ever gonna be able to have an actually relationship with Naruto if I stay this shy?' _All these question where buzzing around in Hinata's brain. But, not even one-answered. She then decided to leave the compound and go outside. She really needed the fresh air.

'_I really need some help here.' _She thought as she walked down Konoha think over all these questions.

-Back with Raku-

Raku refused to do anything Naruto asked him to do until he was able to go to the carnival.

"Please Raku tell me where your house is so I can take you home." Naruto begged. He had much better things to do then sit around with some bratty little kid.

"No you broke your promise. I want to go to the carnival." Raku said still refusing to do anything Naruto asked. Then an idea hit Naruto.

"Hey Raku…What if I brought you to the carnival. Then after that would you let me bring you home?" Naruto asked thinking he hit gold. Raku's face lit up.

"Yea that would be awesome. But, then what about my parents?" Raku asked. Naruto found it amazing how his mood changed so suddenly. Naruto thought about this one moment. He really didn't want a little kid disobeying his parents.

"Hm…I don't know." Naruto said disappointedly.

Wow I think I was busy for like two months. Anyways I have some days off Hope you enjoy this chapter I find it confusing Next chapter about Hinata and Um well…Kiba doing some stupid stuff. Then it will be about Shikamaru and Ino's date together. Then back to Raku and Naruto. Then…um…don't know yet. Bye peoplez.

**Review People! **(is it me or was this chapter short anyways next one up soon)


	10. Gaining Confidence

This is going to be a-I'm stuck in my own little world thing if that makes sense which it doesn't- in my opinion, but also a little sad. It has a little Kiba. But for this chap Kiba's gonna no have such bad luck. So I was imagining if Naruto and Hinata had kids. What would they look like? I suck at drawing so nobody ask me to draw a picture. But really what would they look like.

Gaining Confidence

Hinata was still walking. She hated when she felt like this. Like their was no point in her life. When she felt as if no one loved her. She didn't like thinking like this. All she wanted was to be more confident. It didn't have to be as confident as Sakura or Naruto though. She just wanted to gain a little more confidence in her life, her overall self. But if one is so shy, how does on teach one self to be confident.

If she could she would ask Naruto to help her but of course she can't. She could ask Sakura. There were a lot of choices going through Hinata's mind. Then right on time Kiba and Akamaru interrupted her from her depressing thoughts. Kiba and Akamaru walked over to Hinata as happy as can be.

"Hey Hinata! What's up?" Kiba asked. Hinata made a fake smile and turned to look at Kiba.

"Oh um nothing really Kiba." She said trying as hard as she could to sound happy. But Kiba had known Hinata for to long to fall for that.

"Hinata you don't have to lie to me if something's up then tell me." Kiba told her in a sincere voice. When Hinata heard Kiba's words her face turned into an expression of what she was feeling inside. She let out a long sigh. Akamaru looked at Hinata with concern. He was a dog but he had feelings. Besides Akamaru knew Hinata for a long time, and he to could tell that she wasn't doing really well.

"Well…" Hinata started. Kiba encouraged her to keep going by shaking his head up and down. "I don't really know how to say it….."

Kiba sighed disappointedly thinking he was just about to get some information out of her.

"Listen Hinata it's really ok. You don't have to say anything." Kiba said with a sincere frown. Hinata nodded. Kiba's frown then turned into a smile. "So I went out with Sakura yesterday." Kiba said proudly. This caught Hinata's attention.

"You went out with Sakura-san!?" Hinata said shocked but in her own little shocked way. Kiba nodded his head up and down still smiling.

"Yea it started out pretty bad. When I first picked her up it felt like she didn't even want to see me or something." Kiba said, his facial expression matching his hurt feeling. Hinata frowned feeling a little concerned about Kiba.

Then Kiba of course being incredibly bipolar today turned his frown into a smile once again continued. "But then as we got more into the night it seemed like she was really having fun." Kiba said still smiling that big smile that had disappeared so many times off his face in the last ten minutes. Hinata smiled feeling happy for her teammate.

"Oh....that's great." Hinata told Kiba trying to sound as happy as she could. Kiba knew she was still bummed out.

Kiba sighed. "Listen Hinata is this about Naruto?" Kiba said raising his right eyebrow. Hinata gasped a bit.

'_Well I guess he's apart of it.' _Hinata thought to herself. Hinata finally decided to speak up. "Er….no and yes I guess." Hinata stated. Kiba sighed _again._

"Hinata I don't know when your gonna realize you have to tell Naruto someday." Kiba said. Akamaru barked. "See even Akamaru thinks you should." Kiba said laughing a bit.

Hinata felt like she was under so much stress right now. She knew she would have to one day….but how?

"Kiba…..how?" Hinata asked her teammate. Kiba had a confused look on his face.

"How what?" Kiba said still confused.

"H-how am I-I supposed to t-tell him?" Hinata stammered now looking at the ground. Kiba again and his bipolar phase today laughed. Then stopped and shrugged.

"Hey don't ask me maybe you should ask Kurenai-sensei she probably would be able to give you better advice then me. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Hinata smiled at this. '_Maybe Kiba's right. Maybe she can give me some advice.' _Hinata thought. "K-kiba do you know where she might be?" Hinata asked. Kiba thought.

"I don't know the training grounds, maybe the park…." Kiba said giving out suggestions. Then a quick thought came through his head. "Maybe she's at Asuma-sensei's house." Kiba said with a sly smile.

Hinata gave him a confused look. "Why?" Hinata asked confused. Kiba gave her a-_are you serious look_-

Kiba not feeling like explaining anything laughed and walked away with Akamaru.

'_Well I guess I can try all those places.' _Hinata thought wondering why Kiba gave her that look. She then walked towards the training grounds with one thing on her mind.

_I will gain confidence……….._

Meanwhile with Naruto and Raku….

'_What the hell am I supposed to do. Wait how did I get into this situation? Oh yeah that damn kid and his puppy dog eyes. Well what do I do now?' _Naruto thought in his head angrily. Raku looked at him with concern. But really all he wanted to do was go to the carnival.

'_Wait I have an idea…..' Naruto thought staring down smiling at the-__**oh so innocent looking pain in the mother-fu…….**_

_**To be continued……………**__****_

Where have I been……….(Drum role please…………) I HAVE BEEN NOWHERE. YEA WELL BLAME MOMMY. YEA MOM I'M TALKING TO YOU. AHHHHHHHHHH IM SO PISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh you really don't wanna hear what happened but it involved suicide a brand new computer sneaking off to a hotel and seeing the movie TWILIGHT (which I thought was good just so you know-oo back to my personal life…) WITH MY GIRLFRIEND. And me running away….well I got it done. Yea I'm grounded that's right. I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now but I do it for you people. If my MOM doesn't kill me first the next chap should be up soon. Yea that's why this chapters kinda short but I got's problems to deal with in my life right now so I'm trying. Well next chap about Hinata and Kurenai, ooh and Naruto's plan to not only get rid of Raku but make him happy or will it twist around. Oh and here's a word from Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto: Hey guys!

Hinata: Y-yeah hi.

Naruto: Let me just say that Hinata will be my girlfriend when she and I are ready.

Hinata: (GASP) G-girlfriend!!??

Naruto: Hinata don't you read the script?

Hinata:………

Naruto: Hinata…Hinata…OH GOOD LORD SHE FAINTED AGAIN!!!

Raku: Jeeze I can't believe I'm in a story with these to.

Narutotypster: -hands Raku paycheck-

Raku: WELL I BELIEVE IT NOW!!!!!

LOLZ

BYES!!!!!!


	11. Accident and Ice cream

Hey guys watz up well this took me like 5 months. But I said I wouldn't quit on you guys. School just makes everything hard you know. Well on with the chapter.

* * *

Accident and Ice Cream

'_So I already checked the training grounds, and the park.....but she's not there.' _Hinata thought to her self. She then remembered something Kiba told her about an hour ago. '_Asuma's house.....why would she be there? Maybe he was just kidding. But, I really need to talk to her, well if there's a possibility I will go.' _Hinata told her self excepting her last option.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto......_

_'Oh yeah this will soooooo work!!!......I hope' _Naruto said feeling pretty sure about his plan. Naruto looked down at Raku who was happily smiling. Naruto then decided to put his plan into action.

"Hey...um Raku." Naruto said in an unsteady tone. Raku looked up at Naruto strangely.

"Hi......." Raku said slowly. Naruto quickly panicked.

'_OH GOD HE'S ON TO ME!!!!' _ Naruto screamed in his head.

'**Hey shut up will ya kid' a voice growled in Naruto's head.**

"AHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HECK!!!!???" Naruto screamed out-loud. Raku instantly looked at Naruto.

"Ya.....what the heck. Are we going to the carnival!?"

"Ummmmm...ya." Naruto said slowly.

"Well than lets go!!!" Raku shouted.

"We're gonna go OK" Naruto told. "Stupid kid." Naruto muttered.

"Excuse me!" Naruto quickly panicked again.

"Nothing...nothing."....

* * *

Hinata stood in front of Asuma's apartment door now. She still did not understand why Kiba told her to come here to look for Kurenai.

She Knocked on the door once lightly ....*Knock*.....No answer. She knocked again once not wanted to seem impatient ....*Knock*.....No answer. Hinata was usually knot the impatient kind, but she really wanted to talk to Kurenai about ... certain person. She gave another knock ....*Knock*... Still no answer.

Hinata was now about to do something, something she truly didn't want to do, since well it was invading someone else's privacy. But ignoring that...

Hinata started to focus chakra to her eyes. Almost instantly veins appeared around her eyes.

Then she could see.....She could see every little creature with chakra....she saw the bugs crawling in the hall corners.....she focused on the door in front of her....she could see past the wall now.....she saw a couch...a TV.....a small kitchen.....she saw into the bathroom.....she saw into another room.....she saw a mirror....she saw a bed.....she saw two people having sexual intercourse on-top of the bed.....she saw a desk lamp...she sa-......TWO PEOPLE DOING _IT!? _

Hinata instantly felt a blush rise too her face. Did she just see what she thought she saw.

'_Oh I feel so...soo..I just never thou-....Kiba meant!' _Hinata felt very disturbed at the moment. '_I just didn't think they would be doing this now.' _ Hinata's face was very hot now.

'_Ok maybe I'll just leave her alone for now.' _Hinata said to herself. Hinata looked back at what she had just saw in the room. Her thoughts instantly pictured Naruto and....her....She quickly put the thought away in her mind and just focused on figuring out what to do now.

* * *

'_Ok so first I'll bring him to get some Ice cream to maybe get his mind off the carnival. Then I'll bring him to the carnival and ditch him! Ya perfect. Naruto you are a genius._

_''_**No your a retard that's the stupidest plan ever.' The same voice growled again. **

"Ahh! Who said that? Naruto shouted loudly earning a few turned head.

"What is wrong with you?" Raku asked him.

"Ummmmm.....nothing. Why?"

"Well I mean you just shouted 'Ahh who said that'." Raku said copying him.

"Ohhh right." Naruto said panicky.

"Ooook...Well when are we going to the carnival!?" Raku asked his repeating ongoing question again.

"Well be there when we get there. But, first? How bout some ice cream?" Naruto said putting on one of his foxy grins. Raku made a frown.

"There's ice cream at the carnival." Raku protested.

"Well.....It's not as great as PETER'S SUPER DUPER TROOPER CHOCOLATE FUN EMPORIUM FOR CHILDREN WHO LOVE.....ummm ice cream." Naruto said kinda unsure of what he just said.

"I've never heard of that place!" Raku said protesting again.

"Well Its a place." Naruto stated.

"Fine prove it!" Raku shouted.

"Fine I will you little jerky kid." Naruto said turning down a street with Raku following him at his side.

* * *

Hinata was just starting to get over the fact that she just saw Kurenai and Asuma being _dirty._

'_Ok lets make a promise to never ever do that again for whatever reason.' _Hinata told herself. '_Well what do I do now?' _She asked herself turning a corner, only to collide with a certain someone.

Hinata fell on her back to the ground. "Owie..." She muttered.

"Hinata?" A voice that she knew oh so well asked.

"Who's she? said a voice that Hinata did not recognize.

Hinata started to focused on the two boys in front of her. One of them the boy she love oh so much and the other who she had not seen before. Naruto helped her up.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted her with one of his trademark grins. A blush begin to rise on Hinata's cheeks.

"Is she your...._girlfriend?" _Raku asked obviously trying to annoy Naruto. Naruto quickly turned his head to look at him . And Hinata's slight blush got even redder.

"NO she's not my girlfriend." Naruto said emphasizing the no. Those words hurt Hinata, for she wanted to be his girlfriend so bad. Hinata decided to let curiosity take her

"Um Naruto-k-kun? W-whos he?" Hinata asked.

Oh? This kid." Naruto said pointing towards Raku.

"His na-" Raku cut him off.

"My name is Raku and your boyfriends gonna take me to the carnival." Raku said happily. "Well after he takes to this stupid Ice cream place." He muttered at the end.

"Ahhhh she's NOT my girlfriend!" Naruto shouted. "And if you keep saying that your not going anywhere!"

"Well if you don't take me I'm gonna do.....something. So...YA!!!!"

Hinata watched as the two of them fought.

"Um y-you guys sh-shouldn't fight." She turned to look at Naruto. "Um w-what ice cream place?" She asked wanting to change the subject.

"Ooooooo ya. It's called.." Naruto began." PETER'S SUPER DUPER TROOPER CHOCOLATE FUN EMPORIUM FOR CHILDREN WHO LOVE.....ummm ice cream." Naruto said unsure of what he just said again.

Hinata made a confused face.

"U-um ok." Hinata suddenly thought of an idea. "W-well can I come?" She asked in her quiet voice.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Sure!!! It will be much better with you there." He said giving her one of his big smiles. She blushed.

"Well fine bring your girlfriend kay. But remember we're still going to the carnival afterwards." Raku said still holding the desire to go to the carnival.

Naruto shot an angry glance at him.

"FOR THE LAST TIME HINATA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto shouted very annoyed. Hinata blushed.

"Ya whatever."

"Shut up and lets go to the Peter's Super Duper Trooper Chocolate Fun Emporium For Children Who Lo-......you know what ok lets go." Naruto said leading the way with Hinata and Raku following behind him.

When Raku was sure Naruto wasn't listening he whispered to Hinata.

"Your boyfriend is really stupid you know." Hinata blushed and giggled a little. Naruto turned his head back towards them.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Raku said innocently. Naruto shot him an accusing look.

"Whatever."

* * *

So yay 11 chapter up hazooooo!

Um YA

WElll Um ok next chapter is about them at

PETER'S SUPER DUPER TROOPER CHOCOLATE FUN EMPORIUM FOR CHILDREN WHO LOVE....ice cream. Ok I can't even say that. Well Naruto plan was not very creative-at all really-but now he gets a sorta date with Hinata.

EXCEPT THERES A

Third Wheel next chap


	12. Third Wheel

I'm sick awesome riiight. NOT! I'm like dying here. So here you go next chapter about the Ice Cream date with Raku....ya

Um so read and stuff bye peoplez

______

Third Wheel

"Wow......"

"OMG...."

"I told you......"

Hinata and Raku looked up amazed at the huge building they saw. It had to be four stories high. The outside was colored all different bright colors. green, brown, yellow, red. With a huge sign on the front that read :PETER'S SUPER DUPER TROOPER CHOCOLATE FUN EMPORIUM FOR CHILDREN WHO LOVE ICE CREAM. It definitely looked like a fun place.

"Um...N-naruto how long has this place been here?" Hinata asked

"I don't know since we were born....I think." Naruto looked down at Raku. "I told you it existed."

Raku wasn't paying any attention to what Naruto said. He just looked up at the giant building and front of him.

"Wow"

"Why do you keep saying wow?"Naruto asked him. Again Raku ignored him and ran through the doors.

"Heh...he seems a little over excited huh Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata nodded and blushed.

"Well lets go inside!" Naruto shouted grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her into the giant colorful Ice Cream building.

The inside of the building was absolutely amazing. There was a long yellow marble counter. The tops of the stools lining the counter, looked like red peppermints. And all the walls were lines with shelfs of candy, and ice cream machines. On both sides of the room there were two stairs cases, obviously leading to the upstairs. The walls were painted pink green and brown in stripes on the wall. And in the middle of the room was a giant chocolate fountain.

"Naruto t-this place is amazing." Hinata said in awe. Naruto smiled

"Ya I know! I haven't been here in forever!" Naruto shouted. Hinata looked around the room remembering something.

"Um N-naruto where's Raku a-at?" Hinata asked him. Naruto shrugged

"I don't know? But whatever lets get some ice cream!"

'_Ha it's about time he went away' _ Naruto thought to himself.

They walked to the counter, and they both took a seat on one of the peppermint stools. But then they both realized that there was nobody behind the counter. Naruto rang the silver bell on the counter.

...............Naruto rang the bell again.........

"Coming!" A very energetic voice yelled. Hinata and Naruto both turned there attention to the staircase they heard the footsteps coming from. There was a teenage boy who looked there age running down the stairs. He had a big smile on his face. He ran up to the counter and jumped over the counter instantly turning to face Hinata and Naruto with a huge smile on his face.

"May I help you?" He said in a very loud voice. Hinata and Naruto both turned to look at each other with confused expressions.

"Well?!" The boy asked again. Naruto and Hinata just stared at him.

"Oh Im sorry. Let me introduce myself. I''m Kyo, Kyo Fekuri."

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said. Kyo smiled.

"Nice meeting you Naruto, and who's this beautiful lady. Your girlfriend perhaps." Hinata blushed.

"NO! she's not my girlfriend why does everyone think that?" Naruto said irritated.

**'Maybe it's because you two look hot together...' A voice growled. **Naruto jumped.

"Ahhh! Who said that?!" Naruto shouted out-loud.

"What?" Kyo asked

"Huh what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Um what?" Naruto said acting like nothing happened.

"You just shouted ahhh who's that. Who's what?" Kyo said.

"Yea N-naruto."

"I don't know?"

**'Jeeze why do you always have to attract so much attention?' The voice growled again.**

"Ahhh who said that?!" Naruto shouted out-loud again.

Hinata and Kyo both looked at him confused.

"Soooo anyways. an I help you guys with anything?" Kyo asked.

"Um well what do-"

"OH MY GOSH!!!! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!!!" Raku shouted while running down the stairs. He was holding about 3 bags filled with candy. And had an ice cream cone in his right hand.

"Oh hey!" Kyo said to Raku.

"How's it going buddy?"

"Awesome this place is soooo cool." Raku said. "Im gonna come here everyday.

"Alright as long as those days are Mondays, Tuesdays, Fridays, or Sundays your welcome to come. We don't really get a-lot of people here."

"Well I don't know what's wrong with those people. Ok well I gonna go get some more twizzlers from upstairs!" And with that Raku ran back up the stairs.

"Ah he's suck a sweet kid." Kyo said.

"Your kidding right?" Naruto said.

"Of course not he's adorable...wait you guys know him.?"

"Um y-." Hinata started.

"Of course we know him!" Naruto bursted out.

"Ohh I see, so you two are like _that._" Kyo said with a smirk. "_Nice." _He said to Naruto. Hinata and Naruto both blushed.

"Where not like _that!_" Naruto told him.

"Oh well than never-mind. So back to business can I get you guys something?" Kyo asked with a big smile on his face.

"W-well what do you have?" Hinata asked.

"Well...." Kyo disappeared behind the counter. He brought up two menus. "Look through the menus we've got everything here."

Naruto and Hinata both grabbed a menu out of Kyo's hand. The menu's were both very dusty.

"Why are the menu's so dusty?" Naruto asked brushing the top of the menu, making dust fly into the air.

"Oh ya....it's just we don't get alot of customers....actually the last time we had a customer was about 3 years ago." Kyo said frowning.

"Why has nobody come here?" Hinata asked.

"Well actually I'm not sure."

"Well those people are stupid look at this place." Naruto said.

"Ya I know...Well look through the menus. I'm gonna go check on my little buddy Raku!" Kyo said jumping over the counter and racing upstairs.

"Hmph more like little devil." Naruto murmured quietly. "Well Hinata lets go head and look through these menus." He said opening his to the first page:

PETER'S SUPER DUPER TROOPER CHOCOLATE FUN EMPORIUM FOR CHILDREN WHO LOVE ICE CREAM-MENU

ICECREAM BEVERAGES SPECIALS

Chocolate-$3.56 Milkshake-$2.57 Banana Sundae-$5.30

Vanilla-$2.75 Root-beer float-$3.24 Nutty Peanut Butter Road-$4.50

Strawberry-$3.40 Milk-$1.35 Twizzler Twister-$4.60

Mint-$2.75 Water-$1.35 M&M Mountain-$5.10

Pistachio-$3.56 Fountain Drinks Make your own sundae

Cookie dough-$3.45

"Hm...It all looks pretty good. Huh Hinata?"

"Ya." Hinata said agreeing.

"I think I want the Twizzler Twister. How about you?"

"Um I think I'll just get vanilla." Hinata said

"What come on Hinata you can't just want vanilla."

"It's all I want N-naruto really."

"Well ok...." Naruto said giving up. "Now where'd Kyo go?"

"COMING!!" Kyo said shouting while running down the stairs. He has Raku on his shoulders, who was laughing.

"Hey I brought your little friend so he can have some ice cream and stuff." Kyo said. He took Raku off his shoulders and placed him on a stool next to Hinata.

"Cool I to sit next to his girlfriend!" Hinata blushed.

"I though you said you weren't going out?" Kyo said

"Where not!!!" Naruto shouted. "Raku stop telling people things!"

"You stop telling people things!" Raku shouted back.

"Stop telling people what?" Naruto said

"You know what!"

"No I don't!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh I guess you don't"

"Ok.....so did you guys pick something while I was upstairs with my little buddy?" Kyo said smiling at Raku. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I want the Twizzler Twister. And Hinata want's vanilla."

"Ok one Twizzler Twister an-"

"Your only getting vanilla?" Raku asked in disbelief.

"Um well it's all I want."

"Jeeze your not on a diet are you?"

"No I jus-"

"Shut up Raku didn't you already have ice cream?" Naruto said trying to protect Hinata.

"Ya maybe I did that doesn't mean I can't have more."

"Ok soooo anyways. One Twizzler Twister, and one vanilla for the beautiful lady." Hinata blushed. "And what can I get my little buddy over here?"

"I want everything!: Raku shouted.

"Alright one of everythi-"

"WAIT!! Im paying for you and your not getting one of everything!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine......TWO of everything!"

"Ok Tw-!"

"NO! your getting one thing!"

"Fine! jeeze. Then I want Nutty Peanut Butter Road!"

"Alright....I'll be back." Kyo said.

"S-so why do you guys think nobody comes here?" Hinata asked.

"I think it's because that Kyo guy is kinda weird."

"What no he's not, he's awesome! Unlike you!" Raku said

"WHAT!!! You wanna say that to my face!?" Naruto shouted.

"Maybe I do!!!" Raku answered.

"Then do it!." Naruto shouted.

The two went back and forth at each other, with poor Hinata in the middle.

Kyo then cam out of the back room with all three of there ice creams.

"Here you go!" Kyo said placing their ice cream in front of them.

Naruto and Raku instantly started eating...fast. While Hinata ate hers at a regular human pace.

Naruto and Raku quickly finished. While Hinata wasn't even half way done.

"Wow that was goooood." Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"Ya...." Said Raku.

"Well I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!" Kyo said. He took Naruto's and Raku's empty bowls and went into the back-room.

"Hinata hurry up so we can go to the carnival!" Raku said.

"S-sorry!" Hinata said eating a little bit faster.

"Hey she can eat as fast as she want's!" Naruto said.

"Whatever I just wanna go to the carnival!" Raku said.

"Well if you keep whining I'm not going to bring you."

"Fine"

Hinata finished about 2 minutes later.

"Finally!" Raku said. Naruto looked irritated. Kyo brought Hinata's bowl to the back-room.

"Well now we can go to the carnival!" Raku said getting out of his stool and heading for the door.

"Wait I still have to pay." Naruto said.

"I can pay N-naruto." HInata said.

"Not I'll do it. It's fine Hinata-chan."

'_He said Chan at the end of my name again...'_

Kyo brought out the check.

"That will be $10.50." Kyo said.

Naruto got out his froggy wallet and payed.

"Oh by the way did I here you say your going to the carnival?"

"Unfortunately yes." Naruto said.

"Oh well I was wondering if you could put up some flyers there. You know so maybe we can get some customers." Kyo said.

"Well I don't see why not." Naruto said.

"I'll help too N-naruto." Hinata said.

"Cool, if your coming Hinata than I'll go."

"Ok whatever lets gooooo." Raku said.

"Bye little buddy." Kyo said.

"Bye!" Raku said.

"Brother..." Naruto said.

'_At least I get to spend more time with Naruto.'_ Hinata thought.

Then they walked out the door heading for the carnival.

________

Well how was that. I got kinda confused. I've been sick for a while. My friends keep asking me if I have aids. BUT I DON"T GUYS!!!. or do i.....

No i don't. Well next chapter will have some fluff.

Couples Get In Free next chap


	13. Couples Get in Free

Ya I get that I've haven't updated in months!!!! don't be mad I've had some issues (and that's no an excuse I promise) SOORRY!!!!! But I'm back on my normal schedule now (not that I ever really had one)!!!!! BE HAPPY! because if you are you al get tacos!!!!!!

* * *

Couples Get in Free

The group of three were about 1 minute away from the carnival. Raku was as excited as can be about going to the carnival. Naruto was annoyed that his _great _plan which really wasn't a plan didn't seem to work. But he was happy that Hinata was coming along. Hinata was just happy that she got to spend some time with Naruto.

All of them could hear the sounds of all the people at the carnival. Mostly kids screaming.

"YES we're here finally!" Raku shouted.

"Yup!" Naruto shouted happily too.

"This carnival looks like alot of fun N-naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Ya I know." Naruto replied.

"YAY I wanna go on the bumper cars and play games!!!!!!! AND EAT LOTS AND LOTS OF FOOD!!!" Raku said over excited.

"Oh and who do you think is going to pay for all this?" Naruto asked Raku.

Raku gave him a strange look. "Well you duh. I swear you're so stupid." Raku said, Hinata giggled.

"STUPID!? Listen I'm not paying for all of your stuff!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Well you better....." Raku said.

"I better or what?" Naruto asked.

"That's for me too know and for you to never find out." Raku said mysteriously.

"What?!"

"Lets just say if you don't you will be blackmailed."

"What aren't you like four?! Didn't your parents ever tell you it's not OK to blackmail people?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well......yes. What's your point?!"

"My point i-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata.

"Um guys....please d-don't fight. And I have money, I can pay for t-things too N-naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly.

Naruto smiled.

"Aw Hinata you're so sweet."

A blush crept it's way up Hinata face.

"Um th-thanks Naruto" Hinata stuttered.

"Ugh! Will you too please stop being so lovey dovey all the time?" Raku asked annoyed. Hinata blushed a bright red. And Naruto blushed a slight pink.

"Shut up! We're are never lovey dovey."

"Whatever lets just play some games!" Raku said.

The three started walking into the plaza where the carnival was being held.

The carnival had lots of things for everyone to do. All sorts of attractions like a huge ferris wheel, Bumper cars,a kissing booth, a tunnel of love(A/N _could this tunnel of love have anything too do with the future hmmm?)_ and lots of stalls with food.

Naruto and Hinata were still taking in everything that was around them, when Raku took off in the direction of the bumper cars.

"HEY STOP RUNNI-....I mean do whatever you want me and Hinata will meet you in 2 ho-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata.

"N-naruto we can't just leave him. H-he is sorta your responsibility...right?" HInata said.

"NO! he isn't my responsibility.....but I guess your right we can't leave him." Naruto said.

They both started walking side by side towards the bumper cars attraction.

There wasn't a line for the bumper cars. Raku had already gotten in a bumper car.

Once they both got there, Naruto hurried and got into a orange bumper car. Hinata followed after him.

"Um Naruto-kun do you mind if I sit in your bumper car?" Hinata asked looking down.

"Of course you can Hinata!" Naruto said scooting a bit so Hinata could get in.

Hinata sat down next to Naruto. It was a very tight fit. Naruto noticed this.

'_Wow Hinata-chan has some big hips. Wait don't all girls have huge hips? No I don't think Saku-. Ahhhh what am I thinking!' _Naruto thought to himself

Hinata blushed at being so close to Naruto.

Raku was in a red bumper car.

All the other bumper cars were quickly becoming occupied with people, while a guy went around checking to make sure everyones seat-belts were on correctly. Once all the bumper cars were full the guy who worked the control panel presses a green button to start the attraction.

"Ya finally!" Raku shouted excited that the ride was finally starting. Kids in bumper cars instinly kept trying to crash into one another.

Naruto started to bump into the cars around him. All the collisions with others cars were causing him and Hinata to be jerked back and forth and side to side. Naruto was laughing happily because all of the people in bumper cars were little kids and they couldn't control their cars very well. So Naruto was destroying them all. While Hinata was blushing from constantly being knocked into her crush.

Raku was having lots of fun bumping into the other kids cars. He would have tried to bump into Naruto and Hinata's car but they were on different sides.

Naruto was still having fun owning all these little kids, when he felt a bump on the back of their car. He looked back to see a boy who looked around 6 in a green bumper car. The boy had a mohawk and was giving Naruto a smirk. Naruto was extremly shocked. He was doing so well doging and hitting other cars and all of a sudden this little boy comes and bumps into him. Well he wouldn't let this slide by. Naruto was about to step on the back pedal to teach the boy a lesson on how you don't mess with Naruto Uzumaki, when he felt a hand on his.

"Um N-naruto-Kun I think you should l-let it go." Hinata said. "I mean h-he is just a little boy right." Hinata said hoping she could stop this. Naruto thought about it for a moment. He wanted to get back at the boy but he didn't want to upset Hinata.

"Well OK I guess I can let it g-" Naruto was interrupted by another bump by the same boy. He looked back and saw the boy still had that same taunting smirk on his face. "That's it! I'm taking him OUT!" Naruto said mad now. He swerved the car around so that he was facing the boy ready to knock into to him, when his car suddenly stopped.

"W-what!!??" Naruto said confused.

"I think the r-ride is over Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! How is it that the great Naruto Uzumaki is defeated????" Naruto shouted in agony. The little boy had already gotten out of his bumper car to go back to his family. Hinata giggled at Naruto's behavior. Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata.

"Hey! You giggled again." Naruto said looking at Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked down.

"U-um ya I g-guess...." Hinata said still looking down. When she felt a hand on her chin lifting her head up.

"Hinata-chan I told you you can look at me when I talk to you. I don't bite. OK"

"U-um ya OK a-arigato Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Heh. You don't have to apologize Hinata-chan. Just try to look at me when you talk OK. I like looking at your face." Naruto blushed when he realized what he said. "U-um I mean ummmmm......you should just umm try ummmm ya I'm gonna shut up now." Naruto said still blushing.

'_Oh god I'm so stupid why did I say I like looking at her face. I mean I kind do bu-. NO! No Hinata is friend. I hope she doesn't hate me for saying that. I'm such an idiot!'_

"I-its ok Naruto-kun. I sorta like looking at your f-face umm too....." She told him blushing. Naruto's head shot up.

"Really? Ummm thanks." He said smiling. Hinata were snapped out of their conversation by a voice.

"Hey if you two are done flirting. Can we go?" Raku said.

"HEY WE WERE NOT FLIRTING!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh really? 'Ohh Hinata I like looking at you face.' 'Oh Naruto-kun I love your face to' Blah blah blah bleh!"

Naruto and Hinata blushed. But, they both realized they did have to go when they realized they were the only one's still in a bumper car. They both got out and walked off the attraction with Raku.

"Sooooo what now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm HUNGRY!!!" Raku said.

"U-um well I am kinda hungry." Hinata said.

"GREAT! Then we'll go find some food."

* * *

They all finished eating their food.

"Mmmmmm that was good!!!!" Raku said happily.

"Ya that was pretty good."Naruto said agreeing.

"OH! I know lets go on the roller coaster!" Raku shouted.

"YA!!!!!" Naruto said happy about the idea of going on a roller coaster. Hinata however was not so happy about this.

"U-um actually I don't really want to go on a roller coaster. I'm kinda s-scared." Hinata said hoping she wouldn't disappoint them.

"Oh come on Hinataaa. I'm sure that Naruto-_kun _will hold your hand in you go on with him. Right Naruto" Raku said. Hinata blushed.

"Ya I guess. If holding your hand would make you feel better Hinata-chan." Naruto said to Hinata.

"Alright!!! It's settled we're going on the roller coaster!!!" Raku shouted.

"U-um ok...." Hinata said still unsure about this, and blushing about the fact that Naruto would be holding her hand.

"Cool lets go."

The roller coaster was called "The Cyclone". It was pretty big for a roller coaster just at a carnival.

As the group got closer to the roller coaster they could start to see it's actual height. And, it was pretty high. Hinata really was having second thoughts about this.

'_Well I guess it's worth holding his hand'_ Hinata thought.

"WOAH! This roller coaster is huge." Naruto said in awe.

"Ya." Raku agreed.

"Oh gosh...." Hinata said to herself.

"Cool there isn't even a line!" Raku said running up the path to the roller coaster.

Naruto took Hinata's hand and followed after Raku. Hinata was blushing from the fact that her hand was in Naruto's.

When Naruto and Hinata got to the roller coaster they saw that Raku had already gotten in a seat.

Naruto dragged Hinata to the front of the roller coaster. They got the front seat.

"Ya! We got the front seat!" Naruto said happily.

"Um y-ya....." Hinata said still blushing from her and Naruto's hands touching.

"You know you don't have to ride Hinata-chan if you don't want to."

"No Naruto-kun It's O-Ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm s-sure Naruto-kun."

"OK. If you need to sqeeze my hand it's fine."

"O-Ok thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata said feeling relieved.

The man who ran the roller coaster checked to make sure everyone was in properly. And told them to keep all hands and legs inside the vehicle at all times. He then went to the control panel.

"Before I start the ride does anyone want to get off?" He asked. Hinata badly wanted to say yes but didn't. She wanted to show Naruto she was brave kinda. "OK." The guy said. Then he pressed the green button for the ride to start.

"WAHOOOO!!!!" Raku shouted.

The roller coaster started to move slowly. Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand tighter. The roller coaster started to move a little faster. They turned a corner and they you could see just how high it was. They started to inch their way up to the top of the roller coaster. They were getting pretty high. Hinata looked down and started to breathe a little faster when she saw how small the people looked. Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand even tighter. Naruto looked over at Hinata to see she looked pretty terrified.

"Hinata-chan are you OK?" Naruto asked.

"U-um y-ya."

"You don't seem OK. Listen if you want to hold on to me it's o-." Naruto was inturrupted by the feeling of his stomach leaving his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The whole roller coaster screamed. Hinata instantly grabbed on to Naruto, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face into his jacket and continued screaming along with the rest of the roller coaster. Hinata was scared out of her life. Not only because of the roller coaster but because of the fact she was also holding on to her love.

"WHOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!" Naruto screamed. "I THINK WE'RE GOING UPSIDE DOWN!!!!!!"

"WHAT!!????" Hinata screamed afraid to look ahead of her. And sure enough they were going upside down. Hinata tightened her grip on Naruto as they went upside down. After they went upside down the roller coaster started to slow down.

"WHAT IT"S OVER!!!???" Raku shouted.

"Thank god." Hinata whispered. She started to let go of Naruto only to grab back on as she felt the roller coaster start moving again. Accept this time it was moving backwards.

"The whole roller coaster was screaming as they relived everything that just happened except backwards. Then finally the roller coaster came to a stop.

"Whooooo that was awesome right Hinata-chan? Huh? Hinata? Hinata-chan????" Naruto asked Hinata, who seemed to be in some state of shock still holding on to Naruto. "Ummmm....maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ride the roller coaster. heh heh." Naruto picked up Hinata who still seemed to be in a state of shock off the roller coaster and put her down only for her to fall from dizziness.

"I think your girlfriend is broken." Raku said.

"Ya I think she is to-. HEY SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Whatever." Raku said.

Naruto helped Hinata up.

"You OK Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"U-um ya just dizzy. I don't think I ever wanna do that again."

* * *

Hinata, Naruto, and Raku walked away from the roller coaster.

"I Wanna play games!" Raku said running away from them.

"Hey wait where are you going!" Naruto yelled after him. Naruto was about to chase after him when he felt a hand on his shoulder but it wasn't Hinata's it was a man's.

Hinata turned around to looks at the man. He looked to be in his mid thirties. And was smiling at them.

"Ano is there something you need?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. you two look like a happy pair. How would you like to take a trip down our tunnel of love???" Hinata and Naruto blushed.

"Um n-no we're not a co-."

"Oh come on!!! couples get in free." The man said.

"OK but we're no-." Naruto was interrupted by the man dragging him and Hinata towards to attraction. The attraction was attached to a river with boats in it the shape of swans. They were both seated on a boat.

"Ok sit down and relax you two love birds and enjoy the tunnel of _love." _The man told them. Hinata face was extremely red.

"Um I'm sorry about this Hinata-chan."

"I-it's OK N-naruto-kun." Hinata said still not getting over the fact that she was in the tunnel of love with _her_ Naruto-kun.

The boat started to move down the tunnel. The tunnel was glowing with pink lights all around. With heart's hanging by strings from the roof of the tunnel.

"I-it's very pretty in here." Hinata said wanting to break the awkward silence surrounding them.

"Ummm ya....like...you." Naruto said. Hinata's face got red.

"W-what do y-you mean?"

"I mean I t-think you're pretty..." Naruto said awkwardly.

"O-oh...u-um...o-oh..." Hinata said not really knowing what to say.

'_Wow this is awkward....' _Naruto thought to himself. '_I really do think she's pretty...'_

'**I think she's pretty too kit." Naruto heard a voice growl.**

"Ahhhh who the hell keeps talking to me?!!" Naruto shouted.

"W-what? I don't hear anyone.

**'Jeeze you're stupid it's me the Kyuubi. And stop talking out loud. People are gonna think you're crazier than you already are."**

'Ohhhhhh so it's been you. You've never talked to me like this before. It was usually only during battle you talked to me. And I'm not crazy. I'm _different. Now leave me alone you stupid fox!!!!'_

**'Fine have fun with your mate heheheheheh....."**

'WHAT!???? MATE! Is that like that thing they say in Australia'

**'I really can't believe I'm inside of you...." **(A/N hahahahahahah perverted moment.......)

"N-naruto is everything OK?" Hinata asked him.

"U-um ya I'm fine."

"OK good. Ummmm Naruto-kun do you really think I'm p-pretty?" Hinata asked shyly looking down. Only to feel a hand on her chin again lifting her head up.

"Yes I did mean it. But I can't see your pretty face when you're looking down." Naruto said smiling. Hinata blushed.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun."

"Stop apologizing Hinata-chan." Naruto told her.

It got silent again.

'_I can't believe Naruto-kun actually thinks I'm pretty. ME.'_

_'What's a mate....'_

It was quiet but a nice quiet

They finally started getting to the end of the tunnel. Though they both kinda wanted to stay and enjoy each other company. They got to the end of the tunnel and saw a man with a camera.

"Would you two like to take a photo? It's free." The man asked.

"Umm sure why not." Naruto said helping Hinata get out of the boat. They both stood side by side not really knowing what to do waiting for the man to take the picture.

"Oh come on don't just stand next to each other. Put your arm around her." The man told Naruto.

"Um Hinata-chan?"

"I-it's fine...."

Naruto put his arm around Hinata shoulder leaving a bit of space between the two.

"Aw you guys can show more love then that. Get CLOSER." The man pushing the two together. Now their sides were touching. Naruto and Hinata were blushing at the contact. The man took the photo of the two. "Well that's adorable." The man said handing them the picture. It came out nice with the river as the back-round.

"You can keep the photo Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"N-no you can have it if you want to N-naruto-kun.

"Nope no arguments. It's yours." He said handing the picture to Hinata.

"T-thanks Naruto-kun."

"Ya no prob-. OH NO!!!!! We almost forgot about Raku!" Naruto shouted. "I really don't feel like looking for him but he's kind of our responsibility now I guess.... But how are we gonna find him?"

"I could u-use my Byakugan Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Oh ya good thinking Hinata-chan. You're so smart!" Hinata blushed at a praise.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said. She then used her enhanced vision to look for Raku. She found him being carried away by what looked like a hobo.

"Naruto-kun! Raku being kidnapped by a H-hobo I think!"

"Ummmm what a hob-?" Naruto was interrupted by Hinata dragging him by his hand towards Raku.

* * *

Yay it's a cliffhanger. Wow it's been a while eh? Well I'm very sorry. But I promise I'm gonna make it up to you guys kay. I hope nobody found that too rushed. Because, I didn't!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter is gonna be pretty weird I think.

Next chapter-I Just Wanted Cable!

(Lol ^^^^^^^ I know the chapter sounds random. But you'll see.)


End file.
